


Letters

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comedy, Drama, Erotica, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Post-War, The Quidditch Pitch: Erotic Couplings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-25
Updated: 2009-12-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 12:46:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 28,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10787028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: After the war, Ron goes to Auror training while Hermione finishes school. Having just barely gotten together, being apart is tough.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

Sept – 3rd  
Mione,  
I miss you already and it’s only been a two days. I had to charm my pillow last night to be a little cool and I nicked two of your old shirts that you nicked from me so I can sleep in them just because I miss sleeping with you.  I mean that in the most non-perverted way I can, I swear. I forgot how much Seamus snores; we had to cast a charm on him about an hour after he fell asleep, no one was getting any sleep. I kind of miss you yelling at me, too. I know you don’t think so but you’re really pretty when you are fighting with me, all the time really and I miss watching that.  
We got to our training location this morning at half 5. I can’t tell you where I am but let’s just say Seamus is very much at home here. It’s only five of us in our training unit and it’s nice knowing everyone. Harry was made unit commander and he turned all red but we all know he’s the best one to lead us. Tomorrow’s the flight tests to see who can train with that, too.  I’m going to try out even though I know they are a lot of people here who are better flyers. They only take five people total. So wish me luck.  
Our CO is named Mac and he’s as big as Hagrid and as mean as Moody but he’s one of the best trainers. He made a big deal about Lavender being the only girl our unit and asked her if she wanted private quarters or if she could ruff it with the men. He then made the grave mistake of asking if she was “a bitch during her time of the month.” She told him during “her time of the month” she could take any man here wand less and asked if he would like a demonstration, I thought I was going to piss myself it was so funny. She really has changed a lot since school but don’t think for a moment I would want her over you.  
How’s it feel to be back at Hogwarts? How’s Ginny? How does it feel to have Fleur as a professor? I hope you got settled into your nice, big, fancy Head Girl room all right. I wish I was with you Mione but I know we are both doing what’s best for us in the long run. That doesn’t mean I don’t miss talking to you, fighting with you, kissing you, sleeping next to you, holding your hand or all the million other things we do together. Well it’s almost lights out and we have to get up really early tomorrow so I’m ending this here. Only forty-five days and we will see each other at Hogsmeade.  
Sleep well and I love you,  
Ron

 

 

Sept – 5th  
Dear Ron,

It's hard to believe it has only been four days since you saw me off at the Platform. I had to keep my mind on my Head Girl duties so I wouldn't start thinking about you while on the train. Since we seem to be confessing to each other what we have stolen, I'll tell you I took three shirts from you the other day before I left. It's hard sleeping alone but at least you have others to share a room with. I'm all alone in my room and after spending a year listening to you and Harry sleeping next to me, I'm having trouble. I just about fell asleep during History of Magic (you're probably rubbing off on me) because it took me at least two hours to fall asleep. Thanks for the compliment. For the record, though, I miss our spats as well.  
I'm sure you'll do great on the test. I know Harry will be a fine leader too; he's much too modest at times. If your CO is anything like Mad-Eye, I'm sure you will learn loads. I am glad Lavender told him off. If she is going to be the only girl, she has to stand her ground (and I know that for a fact). You better not want her, Ronald.  
It is definitely not the same here at school. With you and Harry gone and having Ginny and Luna in my classes, it’s going to take some getting used to. It is certainly odd having Fleur as our Defense teacher. Many of the boys keep getting hit with spells and hexes since they're too busy looking at her, its quite funny, really. She's had to tell many of them off on more than one occasion. I think I even saw her purposely using her left hand more, as if to point out she’s married.  
Ginny is fine, though it’s obvious she is missing Harry. I've tried to stay occupied with my schoolwork, but I have found, once or twice, my thoughts wandering to you. I actually wasted a whole free-period thinking of you and our first date. Stop laughing.  
I know it’s for the best, but its so bloody hard being away from you. Yes, I know I swore. I love you and I am counting the days until I can do all the things I've been daydreaming about. Oh, do try and remember to listen to your OC, we wouldn't want you to be missing any body part that might come in handy later.

Love,  
Hermione

PS: Neville and Ginny say hello.  



	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Who Died and Made You F-ing King

Sept – 8th

Mione,

Bloody hell, Mione, you made a dirty joke. My Head Girl (that’s a joke in itself) girlfriend made a dirty joke and it was a good one too. I’m so proud of you. I have been rubbing off on you.

I found the photo you put in my bag the day after I sent you my last letter. Thank you for that, being able to see you, even if it is in photograph form, is really nice. Yes I know you have turned me into a giant teddy bear and it’s entirely your fault. 

I really don’t mind you taking my shirts, in fact I like knowing you like sleeping in them. I know for a fact what you look like when you wake up in one of them and I have to say it’s one of the better things about our year in a tent. That and those blue shorts you use to wear when it was really hot out, do you still wear those? I really liked you in those shorts. And you still haven’t told me how you look like you do when you spend eight hours a day bent over books.

I think about our first date too, I think about a lot of stuff when we are doing training. I’m so use to you being right there next to me when I fight, Harry too.  We have to relearn how to fight without you. My classes are really hard but I’m getting most of it pretty fast. I still miss your help though. I never realized how good you are at explaining things until you weren’t there when I needed it. I guess I should thank you for helping me the past seven years, I mean I would still be a fifth year if not for you kicking my arse into gear. It’s strange not seeing you in my classes. I mean I know sometimes I really pushed you to write my essays and I shouldn’t have so I’m sorry but I miss having you there you help me when I didn’t understand something because you never made me feel stupid.

I’m eating like crazy here and I’m still losing weight from all the training, I look more like Charlie now than I ever have before. I’m thinking of growing a beard, what do you think? I hate looking so young. And don’t worry all my body parts are here and well attached but it would only be fair to let you check me over from top to bottom when we see each other next. I wouldn’t want you to have to take my word for it.

I made the Flying Team. I was fourth out of seventy-five Cadets that tried out. Harry came in second. So one day a week we fly and learn who to duel on a broom and stuff like that. All those years of flying at the Burrow are paying off I guess. Maybe after I finish my training you will fly with me? I know you hate heights but maybe?

How are your classes going? Topping them all again? Did you start up S.P.E.W. again? I bet it’s strange having Fleur as a teacher but she is really good at all that stuff.  I mean she could beat Bill in a duel with one arm behind her back. Give it a few weeks and the boys will knock it off, that or have Bill come in for a day. Tell Luna, Neville and Ginny I said hi and we’re all good here.

Harry misses Ginny just as bad as she misses him. He is better than he was on our trip though. I had to put a few charms around his bed too, that was just not right. I now know things about Ginny I never needed to. 

We have this bell outside; it’s in the middle of the training yard. When someone wants to quit the program all they have to do is walk over and ring the bell, once they do they are out and can go home. We lost out first today. He was seventeen and he lost both his parents during the war, he joined because he had no where else to go. He was so scared during the first set of duels he ran over and ran the bell. It was strange to have him just gone but it’s part of the process. I just hope I don’t get to that point. I know that you think otherwise but there are times I just feel like I’m not meant to be this bloke with the perfect girlfriend and the great future. Some mornings I feel like I’m going to wake up and find it was all a dream; no Harry, no you, I know it’s stupid, forget it.

I won’t be able to write until your birthday. We’re going on a mission. So that’s why you won’t here from me. I promise to send you a letter on your birthday even if it’s really short. Then a longer one once I have time. But I promise you are going to love your gift. Ginny has it and she is going to give it to you for me. Look out for her for me please, I know she doesn’t need it but please? Well love I’m off to bed; I have long day tomorrow. Dream of me, ok?

Love,

Ron

P.S. Thirty-nine days until I get to kiss you again.

P.S.S. What exactly have you been daydreaming about? Do they involve me? You tell me yours, I will tell you mine. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Sept – 10th

Dear Ron, 

I am going to have to ignore that Head Girl joke for now. 

I'm glad you liked the picture. It was a last minute idea; I had to make sure you remembered me while becoming the head of the Auror department. I'd rather have you be a teddy-bear than an untactful prat. 

Anyway, I'm glad you don't mind me stealing your things because I forgot to mention that I stole some of your old boxers to wear as well. You wearing those were one of the peaks about our hunt. Those old blue shorts? I forgot about those, but I'll save them for you when you get back. You should know, Ron, that my library-look is one of the secrets you'll have to find out for yourself.

I'm sure you're doing great in your lessons. You've learned most of it first hand, so it should just be a review. I'm happy to hear that you finally appreciate me. It was only because I could never say no to that sad face you'd always pull when I wouldn't do your homework for you. I'm sorry I'm not there to help you, but I'm sure Harry can explain it. And you're not stupid... you just don't apply yourself sometimes.

Don't you dare grow a beard, Ronald Weasley! I will not be kissed by some itchy thing on your chin. If you come back with one, I'll be sure to never check you over. Though, if you come back with a clean face, I'm sure we can arrange something.

Congratulations! I told you that you could do it! Even back in school you were a great flyer, you just let your nerves get the best of you. I bet learning to duel on brooms will be exciting. And maybe. You know I hate flying but I might give it a go.

We haven't gotten the quiz we took in Charms yesterday back yet, but I'm sure I passed. And yes, I have started S. P. E. W. back up again. More people have joined, actually... though it might have been because they heard about Dobby. Fleur almost hexed a boy yesterday, he almost touched her bum. I've never seen her look so angry. I'm sure if that guy keeps going at the rate he is, Bill will be paying a visit.

Luna, Neville, and Ginny all say hello and wish you luck on your mission. 

And EW. I'd like to not hear that type of thing about Harry, please. I've had to threaten to hex Ginny a few times because she insisted on talking about him. 

That boy quitting is a shame, but if he wasn't cut out for it, the Auror Department isn't the place for him. I'm sure someone will take him in. Trust me, Ron; you won't ever go near that bell. I've seen you when you've talked about this training program, I know you're determined. You want to do this and I know you will. 

No, it is not stupid. Your fears are perfectly understandable.... I found myself thinking that the other night... I actually started crying on Ginny's shoulder. I even had that dream again... remember the one I told you about where you... died. Believe me, if anyone deserves a perfect life and a great future, it’s you. And if you ever feel like that again, come to me and I'll remind you.

Thanks for telling me you won't be writing because you know I'll have started to worry like crazy... though I will anyway. Please be careful, I want to be able to thank you properly at Hogsmeade for my gift. I am looking after her. It’s been hard and (don't tell anyone) she’s confided in me that it feels like the war all over again. She sometimes wakes up at night shouting Harry's name. I think she sometimes needs reminding that he didn't leave her, that he'll be coming back. 

And you know I always do dream of you, always have. I love you and be safe.

Love, 

Hermione

PS: If anything, wanting to hear those daydream-details ought to remind you not to do anything rash.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:  SPEW: Seriously Powerful Evil Wombat

Sept 19th

Mione,

Happy Birthday; I love you. Make sure Gin gives you your present. I will write more on the 21st. 

Love,

Ron

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Sept – 21st

Mione,

I hope you had a very happy birthday and I hope you like your presents. I forgot to put the note in explaining it so I thought I would now. I got you a toy troll because we became friends after I saved you from the troll first year. I got you the stuffed hippogriff because I started really liking you third year. I knew I was in love fifth year so I gave you my fake galleon from DA. And now we are together and I wanted you to have something really nice from me so I got you the sapphire promise ring. Did you like the inscription, disagree but hold hands? I know most of these things are simple but I thought you would like the thought behind them. And before you ask, no I came up with the idea all by myself but Harry helped a little with what to get for each year. Think I might be upgraded to a soup ladle now? 

Is that why I had to buy new boxers, you took them all? Don’t worry love you can take anything you want, I don’t mind. I know you hate orange so all my good stuff is safe. I know most of it is hand me down but I will be making pretty good money after training is over so maybe you can take me shopping for some new stuff. Yes I know I’m sentencing myself to pain and misery but to spend the day with you it’s worth it. 

Classes are going alright. The papers are pretty hard but I’m doing better than I thought I would. It’s just hard to remember all the rules and that stuff, the training is a lot like what we did last year so it’s not that bad. The flying stuff is tricky but good. I beat Harry on our last test and he was a little mad even though he tried to hide it. But he’s over it for the most part now. 

We lost three more Cadets. They just didn’t know how to take the training, a lot of it is mental toughness and they just couldn’t go though it. Four got hurt on your mission because they thought once they got to the last part no one would try to get them. Everyone from our unit was smarter than that and we are all fine. Seamus cut his arm but that was the worst of it. 

Next week we already know we have to go again a Boggart. We have to stand there and watch them as long as we can before using the curse on them. I’m really not looking forward to that and I know Harry isn’t. I can’t even begin to think what mine will be, I just hope it’s not what I saw in the locket, once was enough for a lifetime. 

I’m sure you got an O on your test; you always manage to. You just need to relax and not get so nervous. I mean they don’t call you the Brightest Witch of Your Age for nothing, right? I hope Fleur hexes that bloke and any other who are stupid enough to try anything. I mean I know she’s pretty (She’s pretty, you’re beautiful. She’s my sister-in-law relax) but there some lines you just don’t cross. She’s married and way out of their league, ok you’re out of my league too but I saved your life a few times so I earned it. And I reckon those boys don’t know Veelas have a nasty temper. Tell her if she really needs it I’m sure we can get the Weasley brothers together to pay those boys a little visit. 

You really don’t like the beard idea? Will you let me grow out my hair like Bill then or are you going to be like Mum is with Dad and attack me with your wand? None of the men in my family have one; I just thought it would be a little different. Harry grew a goatee so you might want to warn Gin because I have the feeling he’s not going to tell her and I would hate to see the Boy Who Lived get killed by his girlfriend. 

Specking of my dear little sister; tell her that sending photos like the ones she sent to Harry was really stupid. Our CO got them before Harry and he posted them in the Mess Hall. He kept them up for three days before Harry, Dean and I took them down and had to run fifteen laps for it but I don’t care I just couldn’t take the looks the other boys were giving her. Not that you would ever send me photos like that but if you did, give them to me when I see you; don’t send them.

 I’m sorry I’m not there to hold you when you wake up from those dreams. You have no idea how much I wish I was. Harry had to wake me up from one the other night; it was the one about you at Malfoy Manor again. I’ve woken him up a few times too. I think he feels the same as Ginny does. They went though so much and they still don’t really have each other yet. All the letters in the world can’t replace the kiss of the woman you love. Tell Gin I will bring Harry back to her in one piece, I’m her big brother I couldn’t stand to make her cry. 

On a lighter note I lived though the training mission so can you maybe give me one of those daydreams now? I mean I have lots of my own but I kind of want to know what you think of. Mine tend to be rather simple, I am an eighteen year old bloke cut me a little slack. But I can tell you they are always you. I know you’re thinking they better be but blokes don’t always think that way. It’s not really our fault it’s just the way some blokes are. I’m just saying since we have gotten together, before that even, you are the only one I think about.

Well love I have to go to bed now. And don’t work to hard, I know you will anyway but I have to at least say it. I promise it won’t take two weeks for you to get my next letter. And I will let you know how the Boggarts goes; wish me luck, for that I really need it. Tell Fleur to hex one of the boys and the rest will leave her alone. Tell Gin I love her and Hero Boy is safe and sound. Tell Luna and Neville I said hi and hope everything’s well with them. I love you Mione, sweet dreams.

Love,

Ron

P.S. Twenty-nine days until I get to kiss you. And you have no idea how much I’m looking forward to it.

 

 

 

Sept – 23rd

Dear Ron,   
  
Thank you so much for my gifts! They are the best thing I've ever gotten! I actually started tearing up as I opened them. They are all on the shelf above my bed in my dorm. The ring is beautiful; I think I saw a few girls giving me ugly looks because of it. Yes, I do think you've gotten past your teaspoon-phase. I daresay you might have made it to a pot.

I'd love to take you shopping because, as you said, that orange is dreadful. If you're lucky, I'll let you keep that one Cannons shirt you have, but the bedspread? That will have to go.   
That’s great! Harry better not be mad, he’s not the only one who is great at this stuff. 

You lost three? Wow. The mental part plays a huge role in this business, but you and Harry have plenty of experience with it. I'm glad your team is smarter, I would have to hex you myself if you did something that daft. I hope Seamus is alright.

You're going to face a Boggart? Good luck with that, Ron. I'm sure you and Harry will do fine if you just remember it's not real. If it is what you saw in the locket, keep reminding yourself that none of that is true. I'm slightly curious as to what it will be, will you let me know?

And yes, I did get an O on the test. Thanks for the compliment, love. That boy I mentioned, Austin I think his name was, made another move the other day. Ginny and I have agreed he's not the brightest bulb in the bunch. I know Fleur is only 1/4 Veela, but I could have sworn I saw her hands spark when she turned the boy into a ferret. Oh, did I mention he was blond? I got a total flashback from our fourth year. It might have been one of the funniest moments of my life. I doubt she will be needing the whole Weasley brigade to help her, but I'm sure you lot, as jealous as you get, will do something. 

Definitely no beards. And I'm even wary on the long-hair idea. Harry grew a goatee?! I started laughing as I read that, the whole common room (I was with Ginny at the Tower) looked at me. When I told Ginny what I was laughing at, the look on her face was priceless.

She actually sent those?! I told her not to and I thought she listened. I can't believe your OC put them up for everyone to see, but that'll teach her. I only saw one of the photos and just one would have been horrible. Merlin, Harry must have been mortified. At least you got them down. As I mentioned this event to Ginny, her face turned so red, it rivaled yours. Trust me, I would never send pictures like those, what kind of girl do you think I am? Not that Ginny is that type... I'd just rather do something like that in person....

I now know how it feels to be Harry. For so long he had nightmares and we had no idea what is was like. Now, unfortunately, we do. That is one of the things I'm looking forward to the most: to have your arms around me when I wake up. It’s truly terrible waking up from a nightmare about your death and you not being there and me not knowing where you are.

Speaking of missions, how has everyone else done on them? Lavender, Dean, and the rest? The only time I've ever paid any attention to them fighting was during the D.A.

I'm glad to hear that your daydreams are about me, because... well... they better be. The same goes for me; by the way, mine have always been you, even in fourth year.

I guess I can give you a hint. Many of the daydreams revolve around our time spent near the pond at the Burrow.

I'll try not to over-work myself; Ginny has made it her duty to threaten to throw my homework into the fire if I didn't go to the kitchens with her on numerous occasions. Good luck on the Boggarts and I think Fleur has it covered.

Oh yeah, did I tell you Neville has a girlfriend? Remember Hannah Abbott?

Anyway, love you and see you soon.  
  
Love,   
  
Hermione.   
  
PS: Looking forward to it; the minutes cannot past fast enough.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Spooning Leads to Forking

Sept – 27th

Mione,

Let me start off saying I didn’t mean anything by the photo comment. I just meant if the two of you planned it together.  I didn’t want your photos up there too because I would be arrested for what I would do to the blokes that dared to look at them. Yes I’m possessive. No you are not an object. I cannot control you or tell what to do but I can’t help if I don’t want other men to look at you. Harry made a comment last week without thinking and I almost punched him and he’s Harry for Merlin’s sake. It’s not something I can control love it just is. Dad’s that way too but he hides it better than me. And in person you say?

I’m really glad you liked your presents. I was a little worried you would think them silly. I know you really like when I take time and plan out stuff like that and I like knowing you like it. It took forever for me to find a ring that I thought you would like; but knowing you like it was worth it. 

I did not say orange was dreadful; I said I knew you didn’t like it. And what is wrong with my sheets? You didn’t seam to mind them all those nights you came up to sleep with me last summer. In fact I believe you wore them a few times when nothing else was available, they have never looked better by the way.

I don’t think Harry was really mad at me. I think he just had so much pressure on him to do well and be the best at all this stuff that he’s trying to hard. I know you can relate to that, having to be the best. He is really missing Ginny. I am starting to worry a little, after the photo thing he won’t talk about anything. Try to get Ginny to get him to talk or something, he needs to talk to someone. And he won’t talk to me about certain things, not that I really want to hear them anyway, but it’s not good for him to keep it all in. 

I knew you would get an O. I mean what’s your record 1,098 O’s, 120 E’s? I was lucky to get E’s and that’s only because my charming know it all best friend (can’t say girlfriend because you weren’t yet) made me work. Yes I know what you’re going to say, I’m not stupid, but I’m not your kind of smart either. I’m glad to hear Neville got himself a girlfriend. I do remember Hannah, does she still wear pigtails? Has Parvati gone crazy without Dean? He’s about to get hit if he doesn’t shut up about her. I can only hear about her inner eye so many times.

I’m glad Fleur taught that kid a lesson. I would have broken his arm if I was there. Jealous prat I know. But I mean you just don’t do that to woman. I don’t know maybe Mum raised us boys with a better respect for woman that most. I mean what do you think she would do if I did that to some girl? He deserved it, more even. Can’t you do something as Head Girl; banish him to clean Moaning Myrtle’s bathroom with his toothbrush naked or something like that? And sorry but what does not the brightest blub in the bunch mean? 

You know Mum expects grandkids out of us, no pressure or anything but she has our wedding already planned and I think she’s working on blankets for the kids. She wrote me a letter and hinted at the thought to a double spring wedding. 

Ginny turned red did she, good. I turned red when I saw those photos. She’s lucky I didn’t write Mum about it. I almost did but them Ginny and Harry sleeping together would come out then she would find out about us swapping rooms last summer and I really like my body parts where they are. Let’s just say Harry’s face matched my hair and I thought Dean might pass out. I almost forgot they dated. He got into a fight with some other bloke over thing he said about the photos. I was the voice of reason, can you believe it? You must be rubbing off on me too. 

Dean showed most of us how to play a muggle game; poke her I think it’s called. It’s pretty fun; there are seven of us who play every Friday. I’m up two hundred galleons at the moment. Lavender and Seamus are good. We all had to run twenty laps though the other day because they got caught shagging. If one person in the group does something wrong we all get in trouble for it. Oh well at least one of us is getting some.

You want a hint to my day-dreams? You, Room of Requirements; you’re a smart girl put two and two together. I know I’m a pig but you love the fact the man you love wants all the things I do, just admit it. Any more you want to share, I could use the thoughts tonight.

Are you still having nightmares? Maybe Gin should move into your room for a bit. I mean if you both aren’t sleeping it might help to have the other one there to help. I don’t know just an idea. I don’t like knowing you’re hurting and not being able to fix it. I fix things; it’s kind of my job. I’m still having one almost every night. Same one, the worst part is it’s not something my mind made up. I was there it happened, my mind is just putting me in the room with you as it does. Just know Hermione that no matter what I will always be with you one way or another. I’m never going to leave you again.

I almost rang the bell three days ago; the day we did the Boggarts. I had my hand on it, Harry ordered me not to even though he can‘t really do that. It was so real, so powerful. And it was something I never thought it would be. It felt like all the air got knocked out of me and I got sick. I only last about a minute. Dean was next, Seamus and then Lavender. Harry lasted the longest. I’m going to tell you what mine and his were but you can’t tell Ginny about Harry’s. If you don’t want to know skip the next bit, I warn you it’s bad.

Mine was you, but I knew it would have something to do with you, about seven months pregnant. You looked at me with this smile that sent chills down my back and said three words; it’s not yours. I lost it right then and there. I used the curse and sunk to my knees and got sick. It was by far the worst thing I have even seen in my life. I knew it wasn’t real but it felt so real, and you looked so happy it wasn’t mine. I’m sorry.

Harry’s was just as bad as mine. His was Ginny at eleven with Riddle. The rest of us just stood there looking at Harry as he stood there and watched Ginny get hurt, in the worst way a man can hurt a woman. I got sick again and so did Dean. Lavender buried her face in Seamus’s neck and he looked away. Harry just watched with this look of hopelessness on his face. After a few moments I couldn’t take it and stepped forward and ended it. We all had to do laps for it, fifty, but it was worth it. Harry talked to me after.  He told me he just froze and it was the thought about what she might have gone though that nearly killed him. She never told him what really happened; I don’t think she told any of us. I just hope she didn’t.

Well love I need to try to sleep. I love you more than I thought I could ever love something. I’m sorry for letting you down, I tried I swear. Sleep well Mione, I’m holding you in my dreams.

Love,

Ron

P.S. Twenty days. I wish I could see you now Mione. I need your arms around me so badly right now.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Sept – 30th

Dear Ron,   
  
Let me begin by saying, as I read your letter, how much I just wanted to put my arms around you and feel yours around me.

I think your possessiveness is kind of cute. Though, don't take it overboard. It reminds me of school. Even though we weren't together, you always stuck up for me and the like. In fourth year, although, with Krum ... that just got annoying. Your father? Really? Oh... don't punch Harry, love, he’s your friend.

I love that you took the time to think out my gifts. I wake up every morning and they are what help me after nightmares (they are nothing compared to the real you, though). Well... at that time, the sheets weren't all that horrible....

Anyway, I talked to Ginny about the photo fiasco. I didn't even think to threaten Ginny with your mother before she sent those. I think she's learned her lesson, though. She said she'll talk to him. I'm a little confused... what won't he talk about? He was never much of a talker... he does need to stop bottling it all up. That’s what Ginny is for now.

And, no, that was not my 1,098th O... a few less than that, I think. If you know what I'm going to say, than the next step is actually believing it.

Yes, that’s Hannah. Hufflepuff, I believe. She was part of the D.A. Also, Parvati is driving _me_ mad. She keeps going on and on about Firenze and his predictions. She's stuck on the fact that Firenze thinks you lot are going to be killed by Mars falling or something. Thank Merlin I don't have to share a dorm with her.

Yes, he did deserve it. The other day, in class, when Fleur walked by, his eyes went as wide as Galleons and he almost hid under his desk, I swear. Now that’s an idea. There’s this prat in my Herbology class who is just asking for it. Not the brightest bulb of the bunch means he’s not that smart.

Grandkids? Tell her to pester Bill about those. I'd love to marry you as well, having kids would be wonderful, but tell her, also, that she'll have to wait until I'm out of school and we both have jobs, at least.

Well I'm glad you stopped the fight. It seems your inner-prefect is coming out ... a bit too late, I might add.

I'm never played _poker,_ but just don't bet all your money away.

They got caught? Well that'll teach them to do it in a place like that.

You want more details about my daydreams? Well ... they do involve those sheets at times.

To tell you the truth, I think we'll all be having nightmares for a while. Actually, Ginny came to my room a few days ago... it helped somewhat. Nothing compared to you, though.

I know you'll never leave me again, but that doesn't stop my subconscious from bring up things like that.

Oh, Ron. I almost Apparated to wherever you are. I know you know it's not real, but I need you to know, fully and completely, that you'll never, EVER, hear those words come out of my mouth. I didn't tell Ginny, but she came close to reading the letter since I was crying as I read that part. She was scared; she thought you had gotten hurt or something. Merlin, I would have never thought that would have been Harry's. I never got the whole story of her first year, either. If that had happened to me, if my Boggart was anything as horrible as those, I wouldn't have been able to do it. I don't blame you for stopping it. 

What did your CO do, besides make you run?

I love you too, Ron... did I ever tell you that I think I have since second year?

Love, 

Hermione

PS: You have no idea how badly I wish I was there. I would hold you so tightly you'd have to forget about the Boggart and everything.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Firewhisky

Oct – 4th 

Mione,

Who is the prat, what is he asking for and how would you like him to pay; broken arm, cracked skull, missing parts? You know I have one emergency portkey, if you ever really, really need me, cast the charm to alert me and I will be there in a moment. I only get one though. But you know I would give up anything to be with you if you needed me.

I wish I went to Hogwarts this year if for no other reason than I would get to see you everyday. I hate being away from you, I hate not being able to dry your tears and I hate more that I’m the reason for them. I guess all those days we were in school together I shouldn’t have taken them for granted. I wish I had a few of them back.

It’s not so much what Harry’s doing; it’s what he’s not. He doesn’t smile much, even less after last week. It’s like he thinks that he abandoned Ginny. Remember how he was when Sirius died? He’s kind of like that. I know him and I going back to Hogwarts didn’t make sense when they offered to let us into the program but I’m starting to question if mentally we should have gone anyway. I think seeing Ginny will help him, I know it’s going to help me seeing you. 

In my life I have three regrets. I’m not talking about stuff I wish people did but things I wish I could do over again. I am sorry about all of them and they all have to do with you. I hope one day you will forgive me for all of them.

The first is I wish I asked you to the Yule Ball. I know I was a prat to Krum but he was beating me at a game I wasn’t ready to play. I will tell you I sent him a letter about two months ago and told him I was sorry. He sent me back one that said he is glad we realized we were made for each other. 

Number two was how I handled my relationship with Lavender. But I still think I needed that to tell me us is right. I shouldn’t have used her the way I did and we have talked about it some here. I think we both used it to grow and get with the people we wanted. 

The third is walking away from you; the moment I left I wanted to be back with you. I was so scared the whole time I was gone that you got hurt or you wouldn’t want me to come back if I did find you. I don’t think I have ever been as scared as I was when Harry and I walked back into camp. I truly thought you would have told me to leave and that would have been the end. Your reaction showed me you carried and it gave me hope. 

Most people wouldn’t think it but Dad is really overprotective of Mum, not in the do as I say kind of way, but like I am with you. Most think Mum runs everything but Dad knows more and has more say than people think. But they balance each other out, like me and you. And I bet that if some girl was hitting on me you would be just as jealous as I would about you. 

Well I am now the last virgin here. One of the guys got drunk and went to the small village near us and . . . well you know. Why am I telling you think you might ask? To try to push you into it? Not a chance in hell. To try to make you feel bad for me? Nope. Because I want to show you that I’m willing to wait for you and I’m being a good boy even with my ex girlfriend’s shagging two beds over and around the time of the full moon she would shag anyone; Seamus told her she could? If you won’t hex me for it that one is my answer. I’m alright with waiting, to a point, I mean it would be fun right?

I bet you can’t tell me the first words you ever said to me. I will be your house elf for a week when I get back if you can remember them because I do. You were unimpressed by me to say the least.

Who else is dating at school? You better not have another boyfriend there. Tell Firenze no Mars sightings yet. Tell my little sister I love her, I have yet to understand why, and that Harry has a full beard now. How are your classes still good? Mine are about the same. How’s S.P.E.W. doing, are people still in it? Have you knitted your 1,000,000,000,000,000 hats yet?

I’m up to 75,000 galleons in my poke her winnings. I’m doing really well at it. The CO’s asked me to play in their game next week. 

Dean asked me a question during our last game that I couldn’t tell him the answer to. He and Harry were talking about the difference between muggle and wizarding religion and he asked what you were. You have never told me so could you explain it to me. I mean that whole part of your life I want to know about. You know so much about my family and stuff and I really don’t know much about yours. I want to know. 

Mac made us run because it’s a rule we have to. He brought as all into a room after and told us we passed that part and we didn’t have to do it the three other times the others do but we have to do it the last time. And that one is timed so I have to go three minutes. I’m not looking forward to that at all. I don’t know what I will do to be able to go that long. You could get pregnant and then it wouldn’t be an issue. 

I’m sending you a photo of me and Harry, (not like Ginny’s, keep a clean mind Mione). This is how we look after the first month. I know I look like Bill and Charlie put together. Harry is shorter but he is really strong. I can still press him though. You can show Gin if you want, let her see the animal on Harry’s face.

I got a tattoo. It’s on the front of my left shoulder, it’s a lion head. It’s really cool looking and Harry got it on the other side. I got RW + HG under it, Harry didn’t. What do you think?

I keep having the same day dream about you. Head Girl’s room, middle of the day, the sun making you hair glow almost like warm honey. That’s what I dream about, just a few hours to hold you and make sure you know I love you more than the Cannons. 

Yes, Lavender was mad because they weren’t quit done yet and she hadn’t . . . and the CO wouldn’t let them finish. She yelled at him for that. It was not a good night to sleep in our room. Now they just sleep in the same bed, they don’t bother using the other one. 

We started with fifty Cadets, there are thirty-nine left. Eleven gone, Two of them died in a training exercise. It was horrible, they are just kids, we are too but we know what happens when you forget to check what you are doing. I really want to ring that bell but I won’t until I see you. I need just a moment with you before I deicide what I’m going to do. 

I’m glad Ginny’s with you and you’re with her. You both need each other right now. I’m just glad you’re not in the room by yourself, though I wish I was the one next to you. I think you and I should get married this Christmas, just a small thing with Harry and Ginny and the minister. Do it and forget all the other stuff. I want you to be my wife now. 

So I guess I’m asking the question: Hermione Granger, will you marry me?

Good night my love, I hope you sleep well tonight. I will talk to you in about a week. I am looking forward to an answer.  

Love,

Ron

P.S.13 days, 3 hours, 27 minutes. I Need You.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Oct – 8th

Dear Ron, 

You'll have to ask me in person.

Love,

Hermione

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Oct – 9th

Dear Ron,

I will not let you waste your emergency portkey to beat up some kid in my class. I don't even know his name, but he just keeps hitting on me even after I practically shoved my ring in his face. It’s nothing though, he’s almost stopped anyhow. 

Yeah, I wish you were here too, but you're where you belong and I am where I belong. You know the saying 'you don't know what you have until it's not there'? We all took the simple pleasures in life for granted.

I'm sure it must be really hard for Harry. Ginny’s not as . . . upbeat as she usually is. I can tell it’s waning on her as well. For all of us, the Hogsmeade trip couldn't come any sooner. Just keep talking to him and keep him distracted. I've been trying to do the same with Ginny. Schoolwork has helped. We've also been helping Dennis Creevey lately. He and Collin were real close, it’s been hard. Though, it was tough yesterday when, in Potions, we studied Amortentia. Mine smelled as it always has: books, grass, and you.

You should know that I have forgiven you for all your wrongs. Some might have taken a bit longer than others (Lavender and the hunt) but I have. I have no regrets, nothing I would do over again, concerning us at least. If things in the past had been different, we might not be here now, happy and together. Although some of the things might have been harsh and uncalled for, it makes us what we are today. I'm glad you and Lavender have talked, that was good. Also, you partially made up for leaving by coming back.

You bet I would be jealous? Should I jog your memory a bit by making birds attack you?

Well I'm glad you're being patient but... I've been thinking.... Yes, within the year.

Of course I remember the first thing I said to you. “Oh, you're doing magic? Let's see then.” You were about to do that spells the twins taught you... though it didn't work because Scabbers wasn't an actual rat.

I think, from what Ginny mentioned once, Susan Bones is with Ernie MacMillan. Padma is with some Ravenclaw I don't know. Ginny says ditto and Harry has what? Classes are fine, nothing too hard. DADA is fine, nothing new with ferret-boy. And no, I haven't knitted any hats. I've moved on to actually talking to the elves, in the kitchens... though none are that keen on my ideas. 

If you're play poker like you do chess, I'm sure you'll do wonderful. 

Well, my family was never very religious. We were a bit like yours, celebrate Christmas and Easter. When you visit, I'll be sure to tell you some things like how Muggles go to buildings and pray and the like.

No, I'm not getting pregnant, but if I ever do (which will be a few years at the least) it will be yours, of course. I trust you'll do fine the second time and I won't blame you if you don't do as well. Just keep in mind that it's just a Boggart, some stupid creature. 

By the way, I am not going to give you an answer to your question. Yes, I have thought about it. No, this does not mean I'm saying no. I would just rather be asked and give you an answer in person. Oh, Ginny freaked when I told her, she thought you wouldn't have the guts to ask, I disagreed wholeheartedly with that opinion. 

The photo is on a nightstand near my bed. I made Ginny a copy. You both look very handsome, rugged even. You do look somewhat like your brothers, your hair got longer, like it did during the hunt. You got a tattoo? Wow, I didn't know you wanted one. I think it's sweet you got our initials.

If you do ring the bell, which I'm not telling you to go do, that will be okay. Whatever you choose to do is fine with me. 'Till then, I love you and take care of yourself and Harry.

Love,

Hermione

P.S. I love you and miss you uncontrollably. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: Transvestite from Tranny Transylvania

Oct – 11th

Mione,

Seven days. Seven days and I get to touch you again. I know you know how much I need to see you, how much Harry needs to see Ginny. I have a surprise all planned out so dress however you like, if at all possible easily removable clothes, but I will leave that up to you. 

Is McGonagall letting Harry and me stay Saturday night? I hope you remembered to ask. We both got permission to have leave that night so if she won’t we can stay at the Burrow. But I rather sleep in your room and hold you. I need that so badly; just one night of holding you.

We went down to the small village by the training center, they have a good bar there. I think our unit went through five bottles of whiskey together. A lot of the other blokes have girlfriends but still they went home with the girls that were there. 

I really thought Harry might leave with one of the girls for a moment. I don’t think he meant to flirt with that girl the way he did. He just hurts so badly. I got him out of there and sobered him up. One he was sober it hit him what he almost did, he took it pretty hard. We walked around a bit and went back early. Please don’t tell Gin, I made him promise to this weekend, she deserves to know but he needs to be the one to tell her.

Make sure you point out that boy in your class and I will have a little talk with him. I won’t hurt him unless you want me to. I just want to make sure that he understands the meaning of the word no; just a . . . friendly little chat . . . that’s it friendly little chat. I know you can handle yourself, I mean you could kick my arse in a fight, but I don’t like it at all. No you don’t need to attack me with birds. 

I’m glad you’re helping Dennis. He needs someone to help him after losing his brother. I’m sure not having magic around when he’s home makes it harder for him to get some of it. The war made us all kind of a family; we need to look out for each other.

I knew if I a lost a brother during the war it would hurt. I knew that I could lose so much and I’m lucky in a way I only lost one brother. It just sucks. I mean Fred was the brother I was closest to. Even when he and George played tricks on me he was the only one that in the end always made sure I was alright. He was a good man and didn’t deserve to die. 

I know you don’t want to hear this but for about a week I wished it had been me. I know it didn’t make sense but I thought that because I left my family willingly I should have been made to pay. I said that to Bill and Mum overheard us. I have never seen her look that way she did; it was anger but she almost had a look of anguish in her face. She just hugged me and told me that I was the most like Dad and she needed me more than the others at times. I know I have made her mad before but I think for the first time I broke her heart.

Mine smells like Quidditch gloves (the kind keepers’ use), the Burrow after it rains in the summer and roses, the same rose scent that you use for shampoo in fact. I will even go so far as to tell you I have used that stuff before when you left some at the Burrow because I liked the smell so much. I know I’m pathetic when it comes to you.

Did you know that the first time I told you I loved you I was twelve? I was sitting beside your bed when you were in the hospital wing 2nd year and I looked at you and I whispered “I love you Hermione Granger and I have the feeling that is going to be a problem”. 

I don’t really deserve your forgiveness but I won’t turn it down. I know I have hurt you, badly at times, but I hope you know most of the time I have the best of intentions. I want us to be like Mum and Dad. I want us to be together for forty years and still have the ability to make each other smile. Dad knows Mum so well, he knows how you keep her even, make her smile and Mum knows how to keep Dad strong and make his eyes light up. I want to make you laugh in forty years.

With the house elves, most don’t know any other way. Think about what it would be like if your whole life you believed one set of things, you were told them over and over and over, you thought yourself happy, you liked how things were, everyone around you felt the same. How would you react if someone tried to take that all away? I know you want to help them but to them you’re trying to take away the only life they know. Just go slow and know things can change but it will take time.

Yeah I got a tattoo. I have wanted one for a while but I didn’t tell you because I thought you might think it was stupid or something. It’s a wizarding one so the letters write themselves every few moments, I can still tell them if I want, and the lion’s head moves. Think you would ever get one? I could see you get a dragonfly or something like that. What do you think of my hair, not too long for you? I could cut it before I see you if you want?

I have over 100,000 galleons won. I have decided that I need to put it in the bank before I lose it. That is far too much money to just blow over a game. I mean I could buy a nice house with a good amount to land for that; maybe one in the country with a pond and a tree with a swing. Maybe we can start looking?

I understand why you didn’t answer me question. I shouldn’t have asked like that. You deserve more than that. I shouldn’t have said the comment about you having a baby right now either. I’m just scared; we have lived for so long not knowing what might happen tomorrow that I want everything today. I don’t want to rush you into anything, anything, you’re not ready for. You’re the only thing in my life I can’t live without, the rest is just details.

Well love it’s almost lights out. I need to go to bed, I’m rather tired. Classes have been a nightmare, how are yours by the way? Tell Ginny, Luna, Neville and all the rest hello. 

Love, 

Ron

P.S. Seven days until I get to kiss you again; I haven’t thought of much else for the last few days. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Oct – 16th

Dear Ron,

Ginny and I have been counting down for weeks. Each morning we remind each other how many days are left. I'm sure the day before the trip Ginny and I won't be able to concentrate. Well I won't at least. Thank Merlin I don't have a test that day. I asked McGonagall yesterday at breakfast. She said she trusted us since I'm Head Girl, so you guys can. She even said you could stay for the day Sunday if you can. 

I feel so bad for Harry. I know it must be tough for him. He had Ginny but had to leave her again, the last thing he wanted to do. I know it doesn't make up for flirting with another girl, but at least he felt bad about it and didn't do it intentionally. As long as he tells her the truth; I wouldn't want him keeping anything from her. She and I were talking the other night. She was saying about how much he's told her. Some of the topics were things he never even told us. According to her, Harry even told her about living with the Dursleys when he was younger. She didn't tell me any details, though. I'm happy Harry has someone to voice his thoughts to. I know he has you but it's different, you know.

That boy really is nothing. He's just an annoying prat who thinks he’s God's gift. If you really want me to I'll point him out. The only thing he's really done is flirt with me, horribly I might add. I flat out told him I already had a boyfriend and he just said 'so?’ Ginny just keeps laughing whenever he comes to us during dinner. I finally got so annoyed; I told him I was married, with two kids. The look on his face (and Ginny's and everyone around me) was hilarious. Though, many rumors have started about us because of that, sorry. I'm sure once he sees you at Hogsmeade, he'll stop. From what I saw in the picture, you're at least twice his size.

Dennis is doing better. I was wondering if you could talk to him? Ginny has but I'm sure since you're a guy, it might help a bit more. 

I wasn't as close to Fred as you, but it still hurt. All of your siblings are like my own. Fred and George were always nice to me, even though they teased me, which, I'm sure you know, is most likely their way of showing affection. They were always so surprised when I complimented one of their products. Fred always thought I was going to tell your mother, which I threaten to but was never really going to do. None of the people on our side deserved to die, but they died for the greater good. They died to give the survivors a chance at a better life. They died to give babies like Teddy a chance to live in a world without hate.

I know this is mean and if I could choose, I would choose none of you to die, but I'm glad it wasn't you. Yes, it hurt for Fred to go, but I wouldn't have been able to go on if it had been you. You don't have to pay for anything. We've all made mistakes.

On my way to the bathroom once over the summer, I passed by your parents’ room. I know it was wrong to listen, but I had never heard your father cry before. He was talking to your Mum, saying how he wished it had been himself. He was saying how he had lived a wonderful life, and Fred hadn't had the chance to. I started crying silently and didn't realize someone came behind me. That was another moment I will never forget. 

George was on his way to the bathroom as well, it was late so he thought everyone was asleep. When I turned around and saw him, he was crying as well. The last thing I expected was for him to pull me into a hug like he did. I always thought, on moments like that, I was intruding on your family but right then, I felt like a true part of it.

You think you're pathetic? I'm the one who stole your pillow.... Oh... I forgot I forgot to tell you that... oops.

The first time I admitted to myself that I loved you was... third year, I think. That big fight we had really almost broke my heart. I thought, one of my more irrational ideas, you would never be my friend again. The first time I said it to your face was while you were sleeping once in the common room. I think I had been at the library and I came back and you had fallen asleep on the couch. You were looking peaceful. It was fifth year, sometime after Christmas. A lot had been going on, with your dad getting bitten, and in your sleep was the calmest I had seen you in a while.

You deserve a lot more than you give yourself credit for, Ron. You are almost as hard on yourself as Harry is. Yes, you have hurt me, and I'm sure I have hurt you, but I plan on spending the rest of my life making up for anything we ever did. I'm sure once our past is forgiven and forgotten; we'll have things in the future to make up for. Now that we're together, whenever we have real big fights, making up will be the best part (if you know what I mean).

I would love to be like your Mum and Dad. I caught them kissing in the kitchen once, one of the more embarrassing things in my life but sweet nonetheless. I want to be able to have grandchildren but still kiss each other like we did the night before you left for training.

Oh... I've never really looked at the house-elves that way... I think that’s what you've been trying to tell me for years.... I'm still going to fight for their rights though. And other creatures as well.

I think your tattoo is kind of sexy... though I'll have to see it in real life. I've never really thought of a tattoo... I'm not sure if I'm the type to get one. I'll think about it. About your hair... I wouldn't want it as long as Bill's, but I love to run my hands through it, so a little length is good.

A house? Could we get one near the Burrow? Maybe near the village there. Or in the city, it would be fun to walk around there and see what we could find. It would be so much fun to decorate a house. I'm excited now!

I completely understand. We have lived for years without being able to think of the future since we never knew if we would ever have one. Though, now that we have all the time in the world, I think we should wait a bit to get married. But, I'm still going to give you my full answer when I see you.

My classes are fine, passed my Transfiguration and Ancient Runes tests. Everyone here is fine, they all say hello.

I love you so much and am dying to see you.

Love,

Hermione

P.S. My mind has been a rerun. I keep thinking of different scenarios for our 'reunion'. They have ranged from me taking you right then and there to me coming around the corner and you not being there. I think my thoughts have been very illogical when it comes to you.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: Little Ron Gets Ridden

Oct 18th

I had woken up early this morning and at first, I had no idea why. As I stared at the high ceiling, my brain was working overtime. A million things flickered in my mind. The war, the fighting, the hunt. The summer, the time spent at the pond and in an orange bed. The letters tucked safely in a small box, the key to the box resting on my chest. Then my thoughts finally settled on one thing.

Ron was coming.

Now I was standing at the beginning of the lane towards Hogsmeade. This was as far as Professor McGonagall would let us go. I could've sworn I saw a hint of a smile on her face as she walked away, towards breakfast. That was the first time I noticed the ring on her finger.

In my jeans and one of Ron's maroon sweaters, I was a nervous wreck. Before this moment, nothing but excitement flooding through my veins. This was the day I had been looking forward to since I boarded the train in September. I was surprised to find myself biting my nails, something I hadn't done in years. Forcing myself to stop, my right hand started fiddling habitually with the promise ring on my left. 

Next to me, Ginny's leg wouldn't stop jiggling. Last night, she had come into my room crying. The only thing I could do was rub her back and repeat the same thing over and over.

"He'll be here tomorrow."

On Ginny's right, Parvati was practically jumping in anticipation. Normally, all of their movement would have bothered me to no end, but my eyes were too busy. They were trained on the top of the hill, the mini horizon three pairs of eyes were glued on.

\- - - 

I stood next to Harry and Dean waiting for noon when we could walk up the path. The three of us had on our Training uniforms, black trousers, white shirts with out ranks and commendations on them, none of us had our black robes on over that. In my shaking hand I held a single rose made out of glass. Hermione always told me she hated that even with magic flowers seamed to lose something after a while. So I got her this hoping to make up for what time took away. 

I was taller than the last time Hermione had seen me, I had gained about twenty-fice pounds of muscle mass too. My shoulders were wider than Charlie I would say and I was now the tallest of my brothers. I had Lavender cut my hair a little last night, none of us blokes really know those charms, and she just laughed, rolled her eyes and told me to sit down. It brushes against the collar of my shirt when I walk; it was six inches longer before it was cut. 

I hated to admit it but I was more scared now that even the night of the Final Battle. It had been two months since I had last seen Hermione, thought our letters eased some of the ache I felt. A part of me, a very small part mine you, thinks she might not come today. I know she had told me so many times that we deserve each other, that I’m good enough, that I don’t have to try so hard to prove myself; but still deep down I’m scared. I’m scared she will always wonder what if. 

I look over at Harry for a moment. He looks stronger than rwo months ago. But I can tell his heart is heavy. He needs Ginny to calm his fears and nurse his heart. Not matter how much of a brother I am to him I can’t fix him like Ginny can. It makes sense; she is why he won the war. I know deep down if she had never shown him her heart we would all be dead right now. Harry might have saved the world but Ginny saved Harry. He talked to me last night about what he did in that bar. I know he feels like shit for it, I know he would never hurt Ginny; but a part of him knows he was so drunk that night if I hadn’t been there he would have gone home with that other woman. As Ginny’s brother I know I should be mad at him, but I can’t bring myself to be mad. He just needs a break and it feels like the world is hell bent on not giving him one. 

Dean has a grin on his face already. He is so far gone he can’t see single from where he is. He already told us that Parvati has arranged to take him to India for break to meet her Grandparents. He is the least nervous out of the three of us. 

When it’s time I walked up the path I saw Hermione as I turned the corner of the path. Both of us froze when we saw each other. I thought my heart was going to beat out of my chest, my hands became sweaty and I felt like my skin was on fire, all before I had even kissed her. Neither of us moved for a few moments we just looked each other over. 

She had cut her hair, not a lot but a few inches. She was in jeans and one of my old jumpers. I could see the tears already forming in her soft brown eyes and I could feel some forming in mine. She looked so good, so perfect. I took a step forward and we both started running towards each other. I pulled her into my arms and her arms wrapped around my neck as a spun her around. Her head tucked under my chin and I could feel her lips on the skin of my jaw.

It felt like forever before we broke apart. But a moment later her lips were on mine. Her tongue ran against my bottom lip and I parted my lips quickly. We battled each other for dominance, for once we were both alright with losing. I felt her tongue caressing mine, I could feel her hands thread into my hair, I could feel her body pressing hard into mine; I don’t think I have ever felt so high in my life.

After another eternity we broke apart. We both were crying and grinning at the same time. I could see the light in her eyes was still as bright and passionate as ever. 

"I take it you missed me,” I said with a soft chuckle, my tears barely evident in my voice.

"How could you tell?" Hermione retorted; her tears were front and center in her voice.

“Please don’t cry love, I’m here,” I whispered, pulling her back against my chest. I felt her arms wrapped around my waist, and my shirt became wet from her tears but I could tell they were happy ones, like mine. 

I just held her like that until we both stopped crying. We wiped the tears off of each other’s faces and turned around to look at Ginny and Harry, Hermione's hand was firmly in mine. Harry was holding Ginny just as I had Hermione a moment ago. Ginny was crying but laughing as Harry whispered into her ear. They broke apart a few moments later. Hermione and I walked a few feet over to them and I gave my little sister a hug. Her eyes were a little dimmer than they once were. 

“Hey, Gin Gin,” I said into her ear. I hadn’t called her that in over ten years. She hugged me a little tighter.

“Hey, big brother,” Ginny whispered into my chest. She let go and both our hands found our partners hastily. 

We just stood there for a moment looking at each other. I could see the look in Harry’s eyes as if he felt guilty for holding Ginny’s hand without telling her what he did. I could tell that Ginny knew something was wrong and I knew Hermione knew.

“Gin and I are going for a butterbeer; you two want to come with us?” Harry asked, the look in his eyes told us he was only asking to be polite.

“Sorry, mate, I’ve had enough of your ugly mug for a few hours. I have something planned for Mione anyway; we will see you both after dinner,” I said before Hermione could say anything. She looked over at me and I saw in her eyes she knew at least part of what I had planned. A little smile came to her lips, one that put my mind more at ease.

“Come on, Harry, I think it’s time I took you to the wizard barber shop,” Ginny said, grinning at Harry before putting her arm around his waist and leading him away. I hoped he could tell her without hurting her more than he had to. 

“Ginny’s going to have a long day isn’t she?” Hermione whispered from beside me. My arm snaked around her waist and I pulled her a little closer. 

“Yeah she is.” I turned my head and looked down at her. In all the rush I had dropped her rose; I picked it up and handed it to her. “You always tell me that you hate when the flowers I give you die so I got you one that wouldn’t,” I said knowing my ears were turning red. The smile on her face was worth it. 

“It’s beautiful,” Hermione said, smiling at me; it was the smile she only gave to me, the one that made my neck red. 

“Come on, you and I have somewhere to be,” I said as we started to walk. Hermione and I didn’t talk as I lead her though Hogsmeade, we didn’t have to. Just having our arms around each other was worth everything. I lead to down the hill and up the other one and into the Shrieking Shack. 

Harry and I had cleaned one of the bedrooms from top to bottom. I got a new bed and new sheets for it, a new couch and we fixed the fireplace and I made it look as perfect as I could. I hoped Hermione knew that the bed wasn’t there because I was expecting anything. I just wanted to lie down and hold her for a bit.

The look on her face when we walked in was one I will never forget. She smiled and had tears back in her eyes again. She pulled me down for another kiss and it was more forceful that our first one. She smiled at me when she pulled away. I flicked my wand and a fire started in the fireplace. 

“Sit down, I have something for you,” I said with a smile. Hermione bit her lip and nodded. We both knew what was coming. I think I really had known this was coming for about two years, I had hoped for it much longer than that.

Hermione sat on the couch and I poured us each a glass of the Elvin wine I got from France. I knew for a fact this was one of the few things she drank. I would have liked whiskey better but this wasn’t about me at the moment. I walked over and sat down next to Hermione and handed her the wine. She gave me a look but took a drink of it anyway.

“I lied to you,” I said softly. “The night after I wrote my last letter I played one more game of poker. I bet everything I had, all 100,000 galleons,” I said softly looking into the fire. I felt Hermione stiffen a little next to me.

“Did you win?” she asked in a whisper.

“600,000 galleons,” I said almost choking on the number. “I put it all in the bank the next day. I just wanted you to know that whatever happens, money’s not really something we have to worry about anymore.” I blushed at my own statement. I knew Hermione's family had a good amount of money. I guess I was telling her so she would know I didn’t plan to live off her, I know she didn’t but I needed to say in none the less.

“I didn’t worry about it before. I’m not with you because you have money or don’t have money. I have my trust fund from my parents so that will help too,,” Hermione said turning a little red.

“What’s a trust fund?” I asked not understanding the Muggle term.

“Bank account my parents put some money in when I was born that I got when I turned eighteen. It’s so I have a good start,” Hermione explained. “It has about half of what you won,” she added softly. She knew I was sensitive about money. I just looked at her and back to the fire. I laughed softly and bent down and kissed her, lingering just a bit. 

“We could get a nice house, furnish it, take a nice vacation after we are done with training and still have money to live whatever life we want without worry,” I said looking at her. “I mean from what I hear we have two kids to support.” I laughed at the look on Hermione's face. She turned bright red and drained her wince glass.

“I didn’t know what else to say to get him to leave me alone. Judging from your letters I didn’t think you would mind,” she said raising an eyebrow.

“You’re going to make me ask you again aren’t you?” I said not minding at all. 

“Yes, I am,” Hermione said softly and I hoped in a moment she would say yes again.

I shifted on the couch and we set our wine glasses on the table. I pulled Hermione into my lap and rested my head against her chest just hearing her heart beat made me feel better. I looked up into her eyes and saw a faint smile on her lips. I kissed the underside of her jaw lightly.

“I need to say some things to you and I need you to let me finish alright?” I asked, knowing Hermione that might not happen. She nodded quickly.

“You are my best friend and the only person in the world I know I can always go to without fear. You were the first girl I liked, the first girl that smiled at me and meant it, the first girl who showed me how different men and woman really are and the first and only woman I will ever love. I know you said it was alright but I was out of line asking you for the things I did in that letter. You don’t deserve being asked that way.” I shifted Hermione off my lap and stood up and held out my hand so she would too; I placed a soft kiss on her forehead. I reached into the pocked of my pants and got down on one knee.

“Hermione, I want you more than food, I love you more than the Cannons, and I need you more than air. Will you do me the honor of sharing your life with me; will you marry me?” I asked pulling the ring out of my pocket with both my hands shaking. The ring was like her promise ring but a diamond. 

“Yes,” Hermione said with tears in her eyes. She removed her promise ring and put it on her other hand and I slid on her engagement ring. She pulled me up and into a blistering hot kiss. Her lips were firm against mine and her tongue knew all the right places to stroke. I wrapped her long arms around her and hugged her when the kiss broke.

“I love you, Mione,” I whispered into her ears as I hugged her tightly.

“I love you too, Ron.” I heard her whisper back to me. She pulled out of the hug and walked us over to the bed. She kicked off her trainers and laid down on the bed. I sat down, took off my boots and got in next to her.

I laid on my back and Hermione rested her head against my chest, her hair fanning out. Our arms were wrapped tightly around each other as if we both thought the other would try to run away. We just laid there holding each other for what felt like a blissful forever. Hermione's hand had pulled my shirt out of the waist of my pants and her hand was resting on the skin there.

“Can I see you tattoo?” Hermione asked as she remembered I had it. 

I sat up and unbuttoned my shirt and set it on the chair next to the bed. I pulled off my undershirt and laid back down. Hermione propped herself up and traced the letters under the lion’s head. She has a soft smile on her face and she traced all the ink on my skin. She kissed it a moment later and the lion gave a deep, rich growl. We both started laughing as she pulled me into another kiss. She didn’t break it just shifted on the bed so I was lying on my back and she was straddling me, her eyes were full of fire and love.

I knew she could feel what she was doing to me; I didn’t do anything to hide it. I don’t think I could have controlled my reaction if I had wanted to. Hermione and I long ago decided that when it came to this we weren’t going to hide our reactions from each other; we were going to enjoy the other’s reactions to our own. She twisted her hips and my hands shot to her waist and pulled her down onto the bed and pinned her there using my much larger size. An image flashed in my mind.

“I can’t Mione . . . not right now . . . I need to get . . . I keep seeing.” I turned onto my other side away from Hermione so she couldn’t see my cry softly. The image that had filled my nightmares over the last few weeks came back in full force. I felt Hermione's arms wrapped around me and her head rested against my shoulder. One of her hands took mine and laced our fingers together. 

“They weren’t real. I would never say that because that would never happen,” Hermione whispered to me. I turned in her arms and buried my face in her neck feeling stupid for not being able to control my emotions. She held me until I stopped crying, whispering words on comfort into my ear. She wiped my tears away when I was done.

“Thanks I needed that,” I whispered holding her close to my body. Hermione ran a hand though my hair and gave me a soft smile.

“I know that’s why I let you have it,” she whispered. “I needed it too, needed to know I can help you just by holding you.” Hermione blushed and diverted her eyes from mine.

“You holding me is the greatest shelter I ever will have.” I brushed some hair out of her eyes and kissed the tip of her nose. “I love you, Hermione,” I said resting my forehead against hers. 

“I love you too, Ron.” Hermione rested her head back against my chest. It feels so right to lay with her like this. I enjoy it as much as I can, hoping to save some of these thoughts for when we are apart again. But I can’t think of that yet.

\- - - 

Lying there with Ron, I realized it was the happiest I had been in a long time. Sure, I had friends here, but no one could replace the love of your life. 

It hurt to see Ron hurting. Even though it wasn't me directly, it still was as some aspect and I couldn't help the tears that pooled in my eyes. I pushed them back as I burrowed my head in the crook of his neck. His arms tightened around me and my hands started playing with the hem of his pants. A glint of light caught my ring and I started staring at it for a moment.

A small giggle left my mouth as realization sunk in. I was engaged.

"What?" Ron asked, curious to my reaction to something.

"We're getting married," I said, a huge grin on my face as I looked up into his.

As we were on the soft bed, in the middle of the Shrieking Shack, we started laughing.

"When do you want to . . . I mean is this the moment?" Ron asked quietly after we calmed down.

I thought for a moment before answering, "I would love to right now.... but I think we should wait until I'm out of school, at least.... If that's alright with you."

"That's perfectly alright," Ron said, kissing my forehead, "whatever you want."

"Thanks," I muttered into his chest as I pulled myself closer to him. "I hope Harry's alright."

"I'm sure he is," Ron said, a sad tone evolving.

"I could see the shame in his face, he must feel awful," I muttered.

"He does. He's afraid she'll break up with him or something."

"Surely she won't do that! It's not like he actually slept with the girl... and he was drunk."

"He's acting like he did shag her, he’s being terribly hard on himself... I just hope Ginny can snap him out of it," Ron said into my hair.

I nodded before we lapsed into a comfortable silence. With his arms around me, I felt like nothing could go wrong with us. This was way better than my dreams and I voiced this.

"Back to those daydreams, huh? Mind telling me one," Ron asked, cheekily.   
  
"Well," I started before pulling myself up. I looked into his eyes quickly, almost losing myself in the deep blue, before kissing him hard on the lips. He was surprised at first, but quickly put his hand on the back of my neck. We continued this for as long as we could, acting like this was the last kiss of our lives.

After we pulled back, I whispered, "That's one of 'em."

Ron chuckled slightly, his nose touching mine. "Much better in person."

Suddenly, he jumped and hurriedly looked at his watch.

"Oh, we might want to go to dinner, our reservation is in a bit."

"Alright," I said, sort of sad we had to get up, "is this outfit alright?"

"You know you look good in everything, especially my clothes."

"Thanks, love." I laughed, kissing his cheek before hopping off the bed.

We made our way down the path, into the center of the village. I chose to ignore the looks and too loud whispers that followed in our wake, instead, letting Ron's warmth flow into my side.

As we passed Zonko's, a short kid with brown hair stepped out, his arms full of different colored wrappers, most sticky with unknown candy products.

I grimaced slightly at the lustful look he was giving me while we walked in front of him. I felt Ron stiffen slightly. Looking up, I almost laughed at the all-too familiar glare he was giving the less than subtle boy.

"Is that him?"

"Yeah," I said, trying not to laugh.

"Right." Ron nodded quickly, stepping up to the kid. “Mate, I will tell you this once. Touch her, look at her, speak to her again and I will be forced to step in. And I will warn you, Auror training has made me more than ready for this type of thing.” 

I almost broke down laughing at the look on his face as Ron slid his hand into the back pocket of my jeans. We then walked on, Ron also failing to hide his prideful grin.

"I think I saw him wet himself." I giggled as we entered the small cafe I had never been to.

I nodded to the waiter as he sat us down as a small booth in the back. There were not many people in the building and the ones that were there, were sitting far too close together to be just friends.

"What is this place," I asked, looking around.

"Dunno... Harry and I just saw it after we set up the Shack and I thought it would be nice for a private meal. Do you not like it?" Ron questioned nervously.

"No, it's wonderful... I've just never seen it before."

"What would you two like to drink," a skinny man asked a big smile on his face.

"Whiskey for me, wine, Hermione?"

"No, thanks, just water for now."

"Coming right up," the cheery man said, leaving with a hop to his step.

Ron pulled my hand into his as I rested it on the table. He smiled at me, his eyes regaining the sparkle they did not have when I first saw him today.

"Ron... I understand if you don't want to talk about this now... but I was wondering...."

"What, love," Ron said, suddenly concerned.

"I was just curious as to how your second Boggart test went," I said slowly.

"Oh," Ron's face fell slightly.

"We don't have to talk about this, if you don't want to," I added quickly.

"No, it's fine. I was wondering when you were gonna asked...."

\- - -

I finished my whiskey in one gulp when it was brought to the table.  We told him we needed a few moments before we ordered. He left with a faint smile on his face.

“It was you again. You were telling me things; I was worthless, I was stupid, I could never protect you. Then you said that I messed your life up so badly you had no other option than to kill yourself. And then you did. I lasted just long enough to pass before I used the curse on it and walked away.” My voice was soft and I knew I had a few stray tears in my eyes. I saw some in hers too; I reached over and wiped them away. 

\- - - 

I tried to brace myself for what was coming next. I thought it might just be another pregnancy fear but the second one, unfortunately, turned out to be too much like the locket for my liking. I did not try to stop the tears as they fell. His words sounded terrible coming from him; they were the last thing I wanted to hear. 

“You aren’t worthless or stupid and you protect me better than anyone. I love you, Ron, and I would never think or say those things," I said forcefully, hopefully with enough conviction that he would be forced to believe them.

I went to his side, pulling my chair with me, and latched myself onto him. I was silently thankful that our table was farther away from the other occupants of the restaurant.

I kissed his cheek before I moved back, the waiter choosing a bad moment to come back.  
  
\- - - 

“What will we be having tonight?” he asked with a smile on his face.

“Hot Roast Beef sandwich with chips please,” I said with a soft smile.

“That sounds good, I will have the same.” Hermione nodded with a smile. The waiter left us again after refilling my whisky. 

I looked at Hermione and needed to put a real smile on her face. I heard from Dad and few days ago and decided now was a good time to share the news.

“I got a letter from Dad a few days ago. He said that our family has a plot of land about five miles from the Burrow, next to Lock-turn Village, a good size wizarding village. It had a nice view of the mountains and a pond and a Quidditch pitch and a great old house, it needs some work but it’s really nice. So I bought it,” I said hoping Hermione wouldn’t be upset that I brought the land without talking to her first. I saw her eyes light up and she got a smile on her face.

“It’s still amazes me that you think I’m going to get mad at you every time you plan a surprise for me. I trust you, Ron, if you think that’s where we should have our home than it is,” Hermione said giving me a grin. I felt my cheeks turn red but I was grinning too.

“It has a huge library and study, Harry said you can have all the books you want from Grimmauld Place, he doesn’t want them. It has four bedrooms, three bathrooms, big kitchen, a large sitting room, a mud room, and a deck off the back. It’s like the Burrow but not as mushroom looking,” I said with a grin. Hermione laughed and shook her head softly.

“I like the Burrow; it is my second favorite place to be,” Hermione said with a little smirk.

“What’s your first?” I asked, thinking I might just know the answer.

“With you,” Hermione said with a dramatic sign.

 “You are such a dork,” I said laughing. Hermione raised an eyebrow at me.

“Muggle term, I’m impressed,” she said with a little grin. 

Our food came before I could give a reply. It was nice not to be eating the so called food I have lived off of for the last two months. Hermione just laughed at me as she watched me inhale my dinner. She didn’t say anything about how fast I was eating; I think she knew how much I missed real food.

“Thanks it was really good,” I said as the waiter took our plates away.

“Yes, it was,” Hermione said with a smile. She moved back to my side of the table and rested her head against my shoulder.

\- - -  
  
After we finished our meal, we realized we had overstayed our visit. The streets were void of any students and the sun was setting quickly behind us. We started heading back towards the castle, hand in hand. 

A few times, I looked over and Ron was staring at me. This caused me to blush and smile which made him chuckle.  As we made our way towards my dorm, we nearly collided with Harry and Ginny a they went the opposite direction.

They were holding hands, which meant they did not break up. Both looked like they had been crying, but the relief in Harry's face was enough to say everything was fine. Ginny, though a slight look of pain and confusion, looked happy as well.

We said our good-nights and went on our way, but not before Ginny whispered in my ear, "We're okay."

Upon reaching a certain portrait of a buff man in purple, I told him the password ("Silver Sickles") and he granted us entry. 

"This is the common room, though it gets kind of boring when no one else is in here," I pointed out.

"Where's your room?"

"Here." I started pulling him towards the door on the left. I opened it to reveal a big room with a full bed and many bookshelves and a high window.

"Wow, this is loads better than the dormitories," Ron muttered.

"Yeah, but it gets lonely here as well," I stated.

"Well not tonight," Ron countered as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"This is what I've been waiting for." I smiled as she took us to the red bed in the middle of the room.

"Me too," Ron grinned.

We both went to the center of the bed, Ron hovering over me, a feeling I had been mining for. Then, when his lips crashed into mine, I was not sure if I could ever let him leave again.

"Ron," I tried to say between gasps as he started trailing kisses down my neck.

"Yes, love?

"Remember what I said about waiting within the year?"

With a confused expression, he said, "I think, yeah?"

"I think I'm ready," I said, a blush forming on my cheeks as I stared into his eyes.

\- - -

I must have misheard her. There is no other explanation. She told me not five hours ago she wanted to wait now she is telling me she’s ready. I shifted so I’m sitting on the edge of the bed; I put my head in my hands. I can feel the bed shift as Hermione sits next to me. I can tell I didn’t give her the reaction she was expecting. She tenderly put her hand on my leg, not know what’s going on in my head. Hell I don’t know what’s going on in my head.

“Ron?” she asked in a voice that shows her confusion. 

“I’ve wanted to hear those words for five years, I dreamed of hearing those words for five years,” I said looking at the floor. I looked at her, our eyes connecting. 

“Promise me that you aren’t saying you’re ready because of the Boggarts or my stupid fears or anything other than it’s because it’s what you want? I want you so badly . . . so bloody badly . . . but I can’t unless it’s for the right reasons.” I know I don’t sound like most eighteen year olds whose girlfriends just told them they wanted to have sex but there is too much on the line not to say these things. 

Hermione closed her eyes and took a deep breath. “I would have if you asked me at the Burrow last summer. I was waiting for you to ask but you always stopped yourself from asking.” She opened her eyes and I could see how dark they were. I was the only man in the world that had seen them that color. 

“I don’t care that you have to leave tomorrow, I don’t care we have to go six weeks before we can see each other again, I don’t care if this makes me a scarlet woman, a slag or any other word you can come up with. I don’t care about anything but the fact that I’m yours and you’re mine.” Hermione stood up and sat back down on my lap.

“I don’t want daydreams anymore.  I want memories,” Hermione whispered before kissing me softly. I kissed her back with everything I had held in over our time apart. She laid back down on the bed, performed the contraceptive charm then she smiled at me and meant it. 

It wasn’t perfect; I think I prefer that it wasn’t. The questions and fumbling was kind of nice. She let me touch her and taste her and do all the things we both knew the other dreamed of at night. She touched me too, said I would last longer if she did that first. 

Merlin I have to say the best feeling in the world was making love to her. I know I’m a bloke so I’m programmed to like it but this wasn’t just being a bloke; it was about seven years of build up and five months of conversations. 

We made love twice that night; I even managed to get her to . . . umm finish . . . the second time. I don’t think I have ever had a bigger smile on my face than I did after that. She just laughed at me and kissed me softly before putting her head against my chest and falling to sleep. I kissed the top of her head and was asleep soon after.

\- - -

My eyes fluttered open and the first thing I saw was the rising and falling of the chest my head was resting on. A huge grin erupted on my face at the familiarity of the situation. I, then, had to hold back a giggle as I remembered the night before.

I could not recollect if I had been planning on doing that or not; so many ideas blossomed in my mind as I was waiting for Ron's arrival.

It was better than I had thought it would be. Perfect, no, but perfect enough for me. It was Ron, so I had no complaints. I figured that the best sound in the world was my name from his lips...

As I thought about last night, I looked up at Ron's sleeping face. It was so peaceful, like the war hadn't happened, like he hadn't been through Boggarts and training to get here. I had a feeling I knew what was making the small smile appear on his face as he turned over a bit, his arm going further around my waist.

My grin fell, though, when I looked at the clock and realized breakfast had already started.

"Ron," I whispered as I poked his chest.

I laughed airily as he rolled over, mumbling, "Ten more minutes, Mum."

"I am most definitely not your mother!" I stated, realizing the sheet was at my hips. 

This caused him to turn back over, his eyes open, a huge grin sliding on his face.

"Good morning," he said as he gave me a light kiss.

"Last night was better that I dreamed," I muttered.

"I'd have to agree," Ron said as he started doodling on my side with his finger.

"Do we have to get up," I moaned, throwing my arm across his torso, kissing his tattoo.

"You're the one who woke me up!"

"Yeah... breakfast started... but now that you're awake, I'd rather stay here," I explained.

Ron dragged his hand up and down my side, making me shiver. "I think I've rubbed off on you too much."

"Well then, what would you rather do?" I asked crossing my arms.

"Stay in bed for the rest of our lives," he stated simply.

"Ditto," I mumbled as he pulled me against him, giving me a long kiss.

"I love you."

"I love you, too," I smiled, running my fingers through his red hair.

"I don't think you should ever wear clothes ever again," Ron said in a matter-of-fact tone as his eyes raked over my body, which was only halfway covered. 

"Oh, so when I go out in public, I shouldn't wear anything?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Well... fine then. Only when you're with me." He nodded.

I giggled before hopping out of bed.

"Oi! Where d'you think you're going," Ron exclaimed, his arms stretched out towards me.

"We worked up an appetite and I'm hungry. I need to take a shower first, are you gonna come with me?"

Ron's face lit up as he said, "Hell yeah!"

\- - - 

I walked into the bathroom behind Hermione and she made sure the door going into Neville’s room was closed and locked. She turned on the water and walked over to me, her arms snaked around my waist and she pulled me close.

“You wash my back, I wash yours?” she asked with an impish grin.

“I plan on washing more than your back,” I said, bending down and planning a few soft kisses alone her jaw line. “I plan on washing here and here and definitely here,” I said as one of my hands trailed over her shoulders, down her back and across her hip.

Hermione took my hands and walked us over to the shower. We both got in and she grabbed a wash cloth and put some body wash on it. I noticed it was the kind I used at the Burrow.

“You took my body wash too?” I asked laughing. I could see her blush and nod. “It’s all right love, what’s mine is yours,” I said, knowing I had a big grin on my face.

“I like to be able to smell you on my skin,” she said, lathering the wash cloth up and started to wash my chest and shoulders. I had to put my hand against the wall because it felt so good having her hands on me. She kneeled down and washed my legs and feet before I turned and she washed my back. I was caught off guard when her hands moved to my half hard member.

“Merlin, Mione, you can’t just grab that,” I said, gritting me teeth. She mumbled sorry but never let go. I few moments later stars were before my eyes and her name was tumbling off my lips. I stepped under the spray to wash myself off. 

I took the wash cloth from her and I started washing her shoulders. I knew she could feel my hands were shaking. I knew it was silly but I was still nervous she might tell me last night was a mistake. 

“I wanted last night, Ron; I’m not going to take back what I said,” she said, stepping forward into my arms; I wrapped them around her without a moment’s hesitation. 

“Reading my mind isn’t fair you know,” I said with a hoarse laugh.

“You know I could never resist reading an open book,” Hermione said, stepping under the spray and cleaning herself off. She lathered her hair with the rose-scented shampoo I loved and I washed mine in the same kind. 

We got out and got dressed and headed to breakfast. I could see her smile was a little dimmer, she and I were thinking the same thing; I want to go back to bed.

\- - - 

Ron and I met up with Harry and Ginny in the Great Hall, both of them looking as elated as we felt. Ginny met my eyes and smiled with a nod, showing everything was fine. She then raised her eyebrows at Ron and me and I failed to hide my grin, which told her what she wanted to know and she laughed.

"What're you cackling at?" Ron asked through a mouth of toast.

"Chew your food, Ron," I chastised. 

"Yes, Mum," he smirked.

"Nothing," Ginny said innocently when Ron glared at her, then mumbled, "Just you shagging my friend."

Harry started laughing, causing him to choke on his eggs. Thankfully, only he heard her words, though I got the gist as I stuck my tongue out at her.

"Is that _The_ Harry Potter?"

Turning around, we saw some Hufflepuff and his friends staring at us, both looking away as we stared.

"Did you hear that the Granger girl and Weasley are married?! Look at the ring on her finger," they heard a girl mutter.

"Oh, for Merlin's sake," I laughed, my hand coming to my forehead.

"So you said yes," Harry asked.

"Yeah," I grinned, hugging Ginny as she congratulated us.

Breakfast went by too fast for us and both Ginny and I felt our stomachs drop when Harry explained how much trouble they would be in if they were late.

Harry and Ginny went off to say their good-byes, leaving me with Ron in the corner of the courtyard. 

"Please don't cry, 'Mione," Ron cooed as he wiped away my tears.

My arms were around his neck and his were wound tightly around my waist. I could see the tears pooling in his blue eyes, making them shimmer.

"I'll miss you," I sobbed, not even attempting to control my crying.

"Oh, love, I will too." He pulled me into a hug that lasted a good four minutes.

We had agreed to not say too many words; we knew pretty well what the other would say.

"Ron, mate, the train leaves in two minutes," Harry called, his voice choking up slightly.

Ron nodded as he pulled back. He gave me a huge kiss, one that made me tingle all over. One that would leave me wanting more and knowing I would get it sometime soon.

"Remember me, love, and I'll be thinking about you every second," Ron whispered in my ear.

"No more daydreams," I whispered back, "and I'll never forget the memories. I'll be waiting for your letters. I love you, too much for words... be safe."

He kissed my forehead before pulling away, his tears falling faster as he turned away, our eyes meeting before we both looked the opposite way.

I went around the corner, into the stone hallway outside and sank to the floor, my sobs quieting as I let my mind drift. Thoughts of the night before, memories, floated through like slides from a movie.

"It's not forever," I reminded myself... thinking that it sure felt like it.

\- - - 

I felt like the biggest bastard in the world for leaving Hermione standing there crying. I had to use all my self-control not to run back, find her and beg her to run away with me. I knew if I asked she would say yes, that didn’t help.

Harry and I found an empty train car and we both sat down. I thought about my last twenty-four hours. I had asked the woman I loved to marry me, she said yes, we made love, she let me take a shower with her and I told her about the house I bought us. Then I had to walk away from her when she was crying and I knew she needed me badly. That part sucked, that part hurt more than anything. But as she said I rather have memories than day-dreams.

I looked over at Harry. I could see he looked a lot happier. Ginny gave him what he needed, what no one else could. But I still wanted to know what happened.

“What did you say to her?” I asked Harry about an hour later, it was the first words either of us had said since the train left.

“I told her the truth. I got drunk, flirted with some girl and was half way out the door when you saved my sorry arse. She cried and I cried and I begged her not to break up with me. And she asked me if it would have been worth it, losing it all over drunken shag with some girl I didn’t know. It was painful but we’re still together and I think we’re a bit stronger for it,” Harry said, looking both happy and sad at the same time. He had a few stray tears in his eyes.

“I won’t save you next time, Harry. If you ever pull something like that again I’m not going to save you. Once is a mistake, twice is a problem,” I said, knowing there better not be a next time. He said nothing and nodded.

“I take it things went well with Hermione?” Harry asked after a few moments.

“She said yes and I’m now the luckiest bloke on the face of the earth so yes things went well,” I said as a grin coming back to my face. “Be my best man?” I asked, knowing he was the only one I could ask.

“Of course; I would be offended if you didn’t ask,” Harry said with a little grin.

We both stopped talking and looked out the windows. My thoughts drifted back to Hermione. I missed her more than ever. I wanted her more than ever. I was so glad she was alright with me buying the house and land from Dad. I didn’t tell anyone about it, it was something I wanted to have done before anyone found out and Hermione had to be the first to know.  

I had to keep telling myself it was only for six weeks, and then we would have a full two weeks to spend together. Forty-two days that’s all I had to get though. They wouldn’t be too bad; the forty-two nights on the other hand might kill me.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight: Flying Motorcycles Owned By Sexy Dogs

Oct – 19th

Mione,

I lasted two hours before I had to write you a letter. I miss you. I know you miss me too or at least I hope you do. I know we are doing what’s best and after this is over we will be happy for it but right now it sucks; and not the good kind of sucking. 

We’re getting married; you and me. I can’t believe you said yes. I mean I knew you would but I can’t believe it. Make sense? I need to ask something, are you taking my last name, are we telling our families, do I get to brag I got shagged by the brightest witch of our age?

I was thinking should I have talked to your dad first? I didn’t break any Muggle rules or anything did I? I would really like to get to know your family. I mean I know so little about them. I want to know about all the things that are important to you. I also was wondering if you had any Muggle . . . boyfriends . . . that you never told me about. I hadn’t asked before and well I want to know.

I never asked you but you liked the ring right? I mean you said you liked the promise ring so I thought if I got you the same thing it would be alright. I hope the rumors die down. I mean the kids part at least. The part about us already being married doesn’t really bother me; at least it will keep other blokes the hell away from you. That little twerp better stay away. I would hate to be sent to prison for killing him.

I have to say you looked better than I remembered from the summer. What ever you are doing keep doing it. I like you having hips and breasts and a bum. I would hate you to be a stick; it’s just not appealing to me. I like how we fit together and how strong you are. I love the things your body can do to mine. I worked out like crazy the week before I came to try to impress you. I mean you saw me; what do you think? You liked my tattoo right?

Harry told me he and Ginny talked and she has forgiven him. I told him if he does it again I’m not saving him. I know Ginny is my sister and I don’t want to hurt her and Harry’s my best mate and I should protect him. I just can’t save him every time he gets drunk. I want to go on record and say I will never need him or anyone else to save me. I just couldn’t flirt with a woman knowing what your face would look like if I had to tell you after. I might hurt you because I’m a prat but I will not hurt you because I cheated, never ever.

I was looking at my training list and in about three weeks we have to leave for a night; I was hoping if you could butter up the Headmistress she might let the Head Girl, who is a war hero, and nineteen and getting married, check out her new house? I know it’s a stretch but she has always had a soft spot for you and well I really want you to see the house. Even if you can only go for a few hours; I just don’t think I can go forty-two days or more truthfully nights. 

And before you even think it, no I’m not asking you to go there so I can just shag you. No I admit it, I wouldn’t turn it down but that’s not why I’m asking. I really want you to see the house so you can start planning how you want it to look. I know that you know some blokes that expect things . . . you know me, Hermione . . . I’m not going to press you into anything. I mean I might want it more than you but you can always tell me no, I might not want to but I will always stop. But you have to admit you liked it as much as I did. We are pretty good at it aren’t we?

Oh before I forget. I talked to Dennis when you were talking to Neville for a moment this morning. I gave him my address so we can write to each other. I think he was grateful to have an older bloke to talk to. He’s a good kid.

And I noticed my pillow on your bed and I’m not talking about my chest. It’s orange; are you sure you can handle it? 

Well love we are almost to our stop so I will end my letter here. I’m still going to write you one tomorrow night. I really hope that last night helps our nightmares. I didn’t have one when I was holding you and I didn’t feel you wake up so I’m guessing the same went for you. I swear if I have to face another Boggart I am going to hurt someone. A man can only take so much. I love you, Hermione. Let me know if you can go with me for the night it’s the 8th of November. 

Love,

Ron

P.S. I love you. I want you. I need you. Always.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Oct – 20th

Dear Ron,

Ginny had to literally take my ink and quill away from me so I couldn't write to you ten minutes after you left. We were both pretty torn for a bit, since we realized twenty-four hours isn't enough. I miss you terribly and I can't tell what’s worse: before you came and me looking forward to it so much or after, when I got a small dose of you and then you were pulled away. I agree, this is what we need to do, but we'll just have to suffer through it.

A couple of hours ago, it totally dawned on me. I'm engaged and we're getting married! I shared my revelation with Ginny and we both freaked out. I think we scared the first years. Yes, I'd love to take your name. Hermione Weasley. Mrs. Ronald Weasley. I like it. We'll tell our families during Christmas, I'll be sure to tell Ginny not to tell anyone. You can brag once and only once and only because I love you.

Asking for my father's permission isn't really necessary. It's just something some men do, it’s really old fashion. If you want to, during Christmas break we can go have dinner with my parents. The last time they saw you was when you helped me find them in Australia and even then it wasn't much time. I'm glad you want to know my Muggle roots better. It seems like you only know my wizarding life. 

No, I never had any boyfriends before you. You were my first everything except kiss and date. That happened in fourth year with Victor and that was nothing. Just so you know, he has a girlfriend he married over the summer.

The engagement ring and promise ring are both beautiful, I love them. They're simple yet elegant, the type I've always envisioned myself having. I'm not sure if I ever told you, but when I was little, I was obsessed with fairy tales. I'd always dream of getting caught in a tower and a knight coming to save me. I used to sleep in the Gryffindor tower... and I consider you my knight: my childish dreams have been fulfilled.

Since you left, that kid has left me alone. He ... oh yeah, I found out his name is Jake. He even went to such great lengths that he ducked into an empty classroom as I walked by him in the corridor earlier. Actually, more rumors have started, though most are true. Everyone seems to now know we are engaged but some still think we have kids... I think the highest number I've heard is ten. By the way, we are _not_ having ten kids. Two or three max.

All of my daydreams don't do you justice. Especially since you filled out a lot, all those muscles are very sexy. I love your... hair... hands... and just about everything else. I love how comfy I feel wrapped in your arms, like I'm encased in your warmth. I can't wait to find out what else our bodies can do; we've only just begun exploring. And yes, I loved your tattoo, very manly.

I talked to Ginny about Harry also. She said she was hurt, but she saw how much it tore him up. Ginny said he was crying and almost on his knees begging for her forgiveness. I felt so bad for them both, I know that was the last thing they wanted to deal with. She knows he will most likely never drink again in fear of doing something like that once more. She is glad you were there to stop him. 

As soon as I finished your letter, I went to McGonagall's office. I played the pity card, explaining how tough the past six weeks have been and how you wanted to just show me the house. Even though her posture stayed proper, I could tell I got to her. She said I could leave as long as I got my homework done and got my Head Girl duties finished and was back before midnight. I'm so excited!

I laughed at your mini speech there, Ron. I know you don't do this stuff just to get in my pants and there was no way I would do anything I didn't want to do. We have a wonderful, trusting relationship. And yes, I think we did pretty well for our first time.

Oh! I totally forgot about talking to Dennis. I'm glad you did. He's been getting better over time but talking to another guy should help. Thank you, for that. I know you probably have other things to do.

Your pillow smells like you so I don't care what color it is. And I take that back, orange isn't totally awful, I just don't want it everywhere in my house. You can have your own office painted orange if you want, but not anywhere else... especially our bedroom... that will be... red maybe... no a nice blue would look good.... anyway.

Last night was wonderful and not just because we had sex. That was the calmest night I've had in a long time. Your arms around me is like my own personal dream-catcher. I'm sure I won't be having any nightmares for a while, just dreams of you in my sheets. For your sake, and mine, I hope you don't face any more Boggarts ... or lockets for that matter. 

I love you, I miss you, and I can barely live without you.

Love,

Hermione

P.S. Take care of Harry and I'll take care of Ginny. I love you.


	9. Chapter 9

Oct – 23rd

Mione,

Before was worse, so much bloody worse. Before we had so many things that we needed to be in the same room to say and do, before you didn’t have the ring on your finger, before I hadn’t held you in far too long. Now you and I have a house and I’ve asked you to marry me and you said yes and I feel much more at peace with being apart. We needed to have a bit of time to reconnect. Thank you for holding me, thank you for understanding, just thank you.

I was joking about bragging. I mean really who would I brag to? My brothers would just pick on me for holding out so long, Harry would hit me, Gin would hex me and well our parents never need to know. Even after we have kids I will still rather them think we haven’t, well mostly just your dad.

Do you think your parents would accept an invitation to the Burrow for Christmas dinner? I mean I think we should tell them before hand but I think having both our families together would be kind of nice. I know Mum wouldn’t mind more people, more family, and Dad would be delighted to have real, live Muggles in the house. If they don’t mind explaining a bunch of stuff to Dad I think everything would work out well enough. As far as I know all my siblings will be there so we can tell everyone at once. And we can get you some armor so Mum doesn’t crush you when she hugs you; you know how she can get.

I’m glad you want you take my name; I like the idea of us having the same last name. My last name means a lot to me. And I don’t mean because I’m pureblood, I mean because of everything my family has stood up for over the years. And the red hair had moments when it’s nice; we can always find each other in a crowd. 

Did I ever tell you Dad got marriage offers for Ginny when she was born? He got a lot of really high offers because she was the 7th daughter and Mum and Dad are quite powerful and because of the name and blood. I’m mostly glad he didn’t. I mean when I was little I wanted to sell her but not so she could become a little pureblood baby breeder, just because she was my annoying little sister. You can tell her that if you want, I’m sure she will find it hilarious. 

Your parents are like Muggle healers right? What are they like? I mean I spent a little time with them but I had the feeling they were a little put off by me. They really don’t like magic do they? I mean it kind of took you away from them and it put your life in danger, but they didn’t like it before they knew that did they?

You haven’t said much about your plans after school. I mean I don’t see you sitting home everyday, not that there is anything wrong with that of course. I can see you doing almost anything you wanted to do. Just promise me to do something that makes you happy and doesn’t put you in constant danger. I know you can take of yourself but I worried about you a lot when we were in battles.

I got an offer to start training for the Strategy Department. They want me to be an Interrogation and Behavioral Specialist. It means that I would be the person who would read people and find ways to get them to talk, get into their heads and plan missions. So like playing chess with people. I scored really high on all those tests and if I took this path I wouldn’t be in the field in a way that would put me in direct fire so it’s a lot safer than a field agent. I would be going on missions just not storming in. What do you think?

I’m not going to lie and tell you I have a problem with you not having a boyfriend before. I like knowing I’m the only one who has ever . . . you know. I mean it’s not like I had a lot of experience regardless of what you may think; I have never felt the way I do when I’m with you. 

I think it’s cute that you liked fairy tails. Muggles know more than they think they do but they just don’t know it’s all real. Well my favorite chess piece is the knight so maybe it’s fate. I never saved you from a tower but I saved you from a troll in a bathroom does that count? You want to know my dream as a kid? It’s nothing really grand but I wanted to be like Dad. Everything he has given up for his family and he’s still doing something he loves even when people looked down on him for it. I think he’s always going to be my ultimate hero.

I’m glad you liked the rings. They took forever to find. Dad sent me his father’s wedding band a few days ago with a note saying he thought I might need this sometime soon. That’s another thing about Dad; he always knows what we need. I started wearing it, the ring. Every time I think about quitting or giving up I look at it and I think about all the things we want and me quitting isn’t one of them. I like looking down at my hand and seeing the ring there, makes me think about you. I like thinking about you.

I’m glad that prat is avoiding you. He needs to stay far away or I’m going to do more than make him piss himself. I never asked but are the boys leaving Fleur alone? I’m sure she had scared them all by down. I’m sorry about the rumors. I mean the true ones aren’t bad because well they’re true. But it’s unfair of them to make stuff about like that. 

I have to agree ten kids are way too many. Two is a good number; one girl and one boy. I want a little girl that looks like you. I know I’m a Weasley so we might not get that but you never know. I agree we should wait a bit too. I’m not afraid to admit to you I’m selfish right now and when we are finally together everyday I want time for us to get settled and have the wedding and start our jobs and travel a bit before we having kids. I mean if it happens before then I wouldn’t be upset or anything but I’m not planning on us trying until at least twenty-four or so. 

We never really talked about the wedding. I can’t stop thinking about it. Thinking about how beautiful you will look and how I get to be the man you walk to. Do you want a Muggle wedding or a wizarding one? As far as I know the bonding of the wands is the biggest difference. I’m sure you have the whole thing plan already. Knowing you it was planned years ago. 

There was one thing I wanted to ask about or mention that I forgot to ask you about. It’s kind of a Weasley tradition to bind our magic as well as our wands. The wand bonding is more for show and just lets us use the other’s wand; it doesn’t bond anything else. Magical bonding is pretty heavy stuff I admit and you can’t undo it. When you look it up and I know you will; please don’t go by the history of it. I know mostly it was used to bond woman to their husbands so they could cheat or leave them and it almost turned them into slaves but in those cases it was a one way bond. What I’m asking is a double bond. So you would be bonded to me and all of that would be what is written but I would be bonded to you so it would all apply to me too. Just so you know Mum and Fleur both have it so it can’t be all bad right? If you really have questions to if it’s something you want talk to Fleur. I’m sure she would tell you the truth about it, Ginny might know a bit about it too.

I love when you’re in my arms. I love holding you and protecting you and making you feel safe. I like how you smile at me and how you feel so good there. I like sleeping with you; we protect each other I think. My thoughts have been on the same line as yours. I like everything about you right down to the birthmark on your left hip. We just fit together in a way that feels right. Even when we’re just sitting on a couch or laying on a bed or whatever and I know I’m getting nothing but a smile I want you in my arms. I always want you there so I can protect you; I wish I had from my own lack of common sense at times. You know you are the only person I can cry in front of and not feel like less of a man for it, I don’t know how you do it but it works. 

I don’t have a problem talking to Dennis. He’s a good kid and needs a bloke there to help him grow up a bit. I always had an older brother there to remind me of how to be a man. He doesn’t have that anymore. I always wanted a little brother anyway.

I think we should have our bedroom red. Kind of like the Gryffindor dorms. I feel safest there and I like red. I plan to get the biggest bed we can find because I’m too long for a normal one and I hate sleeping curled up, something I noticed you don’t. That’s the only room I really want to have a good amount of say in and my office too. I don’t need it orange but I’m keep my orange pillow in our bedroom on my side of the bed, that would be the one you took from me, the one you sleep with because it smells like me. I’m not taking no for an answer on that one. 

Harry is like a different person. He’s a lot happier and smiles a lot more now. I think he understands that this isn’t like the hunt, it’s not hopeless, and he doesn’t need to keep it all inside anymore. I hate to say it but I think this is what they needed. They needed something to wake them both up and show them you have to work hard for a good relationship. 

I’m glad you found my attempt at trying to express something to you amusing. I know you didn’t need me to say it but I needed me to say it. I was in a relationship that was all about who could get down whose pants fastest and I just needed to say definitively that that’s not what I want or expect. At least I’m trying alright. Cut me a little bit of a break, please? 

I’m so happy you get to come see the house and me. I think you will really love it. The bedroom had bookshelves carved into the walls and a full size pitch. I wish you could stay the whole night but I don’t really care as long as I get you to myself for the day. I’m going to out a hammock up between two trees by the pond and put a warming charm on it so we can spend a little time out there. The view is amazing.

Well love I need to go to bed. I will be dreaming of you tonight just as I did last night. You were right memories are so much better. Sleep well my love we will be together soon.

Love,

Ron

P.S. Sixteen days! 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Oct – 26th

Dear Ron,

At first, I thought the after was worse. Having a sneak peak of what it's going to be like when we finish up with this stuff but having the rug pulled out from under me again was tough. But you make a good point. Like I said, we have the memories now and the future to look forward to. And you know you don't have to thank me. Holding me, listening to me, and just loving me is thanks enough. 

Merlin, I can't imagine my father knowing about what we did. I think he would find a way to hex you even though he's not a wizard. By the way, I think Ginny and Harry know. At breakfast she gave me a look and I smiled and that's what her and Harry were laughing at. I didn't mean to, I swear! I couldn't help it. Though, I trust she won't say anything to your brothers because then her and Harry will be dragged into the conversation and she won't want that. 

I think my parents would love to visit the Burrow. It might be a little overwhelming at first (a wizarding house full of loud redheads?) but your house is so much fun. I'm sure your Mum and Dad (soon to be mine as well) will make them feel at home... well the best they can. I also think our fathers will trade stories. They both come from such different lives, they'll be swapping explanations all night.

I think that's a wonderful place to announce it. With your family, that's the only way to do it so we only have to do it once. And with your Mum, I might have to put up a shield charm or something. On you too.

When I first came to your house, I secretly wanted to be a Weasley. Not just to be married to you, but being in a big family looked to wonderful. Especially for me, being an only child. Being accepted into your family was one of my greatest accomplishments.

He got marriage offers? Wow. I didn't realize things like that still happened. I thought it was too old fashioned or something only Malfoys did. I could never see your father accepting the proposals for many, many reasons; mainly for Ginny's happiness. Imagine if she _had_ been married off. She would have thrown such a fit, half of Britain would be burning to the ground. And I told her and she laughed, saying she would still sell you for a Knut except for the fact that I'd be mad.

They're dentists. They are like Muggle healers, but they work on teeth. I have a feeling they didn't warm up to you right away back in Australia. My dad, mostly, since he was still in shock over what I did and then I came back with a boyfriend. My mum remembered you from my letters, but they both weren't really happy with everything then. I've never really talked to my parents about magic. Sure, I've explained stuff to them but I don't know how they feel about it. They most likely do not like it since it took their little girl away. I think they wanted me to become a dentist and marry some co-worker's posh son or something.

After Christmas, the 7th years are going to have a meeting with our Heads of Houses, like we did back in 5th year. I've been thinking of doing something with magical creature's rights or the like. I would like to work in the Ministry, helping it get back up on its feet. 

I think that's a wonderful job offer! I would go crazy with worry if you were out on the field all the time, like Harry will be, most likely. I've sat and watched you play chess with Percy, you're wonderful at strategizing, that would be an amazing job for you!

You were the only one I would ever dream of... 'you know'-ing with. I know we haven't really talked much about your relationship with Lavender, but I had always hoped you'd wait for me and I’m glad you did. That’s one thing that was so hard about 6th year, me not knowing about that stuff; though I'm not sure if I really want to know.

It surprised me, when I first started reading about the wizarding world, how much Muggles got right. And how much they make a joke out of the truth. They are blissfully ignorant, I suppose. 

I think you'll be like your father. He's a great man and so are you. To tell you the truth, I'm excited to have children because I want to see you as a father. My heart soared when I saw you with Teddy over the summer. That's one thing I think of, now, when I cast a Patronus. 

I like thinking of you as well. I find myself, all the time, looking down at my rings. I think I missed a few notes in Charms because I got distracted. There you go, I did what you've been trying to make me do for years: not take perfect notes. 

Jake has been leaving me alone. I don't think I've seen him in a few days. Yes, the boys are leaving Fleur alone. The ferret-episode scared them all away. Some won't make eye contact with her anymore. I think she finds it rather amusing, though annoying at times. 

The rumors are still going, but I've learned to ignore it. They're going to happen anyway. I'm part of the 'Golden Trio' so we're all going to be the center of attention for a long time. It's starting to annoy Ginny though. People keep asking her stuff about Harry. She's taken a page out of my book and keeps making stuff up. We both get amused by that. The tattoo thing came up again and I had to stop her from saying you had a Pigmy Puff.

No offense to your mother, she did an amazing job, but having more than three would kill me. I agree, a boy and a girl. I also want to wait. After waiting for you since... second year, I want you to myself for a long time. Make more memories.

Actually, I have been jotting down some ideas. Since I only plan on inviting my parents, I think a Wizarding wedding would be nice, with a few Muggle things thrown in. Ginny is going to be my Maid of Honor and she's all hyped up as well. We keep coming up with different ideas, though I'll be sure to go over them with you. Your mother is going to want to start planning right away, you know. We'll have to tell her to calm down.

I have read some stuff on Wizarding weddings and the bonds. I'm fine with it, I think it's all quite interesting. I've talked to Ginny about it some and I'll be sure to mention it to Fleur after Christmas. I know you would never do that pureblood-wife nonsense, so that's not a problem.

Some of my brightest Patronuses have been conjured up from the memories of us lying on the couch or bed together. Doing nothing but enjoying the feeling of us together. That, I have to say, might be one of the best things in the world. Having your arms wrapped around me as we talk about nothing in particular, or not talking at all. I can't wait until we're married and we can just enjoy the simple pleasures. 

Dennis told me he got your letter and is grateful for it. I see him brightening up a bit, talking to some more people. Neville has been talking to him as well. It's really nice how everyone is being helpful to everyone else. There are so many how lost someone in the war, and I always see another talking to them or just simply being there for them.

I like the red, my red curtains have always been comforting to me. I've always liked big beds and I would hate to be squished. You can have as much input in any of the rooms as you want. The orange pillow is fine. I trust you won't do anything to disastrous. 

I'm real happy that Harry is fine now. The visit did Ginny a lot of good as well. She's brighter and like her old self. Though we all grew up way too fast, now is our time to enjoy life. Many people who used to be so stuck-up or sullen have been getting out of their shell. Like Neville, being with Hannah has totally changed him. He's a lot more confident and way more sure of himself.

Ron, you know I didn't mean it like that. I love how you're expressing your feelings and being true to yourself. I love how you respect me so much. I didn't mean anything by that, I just wanted you to know that I believe you and know you have the best intentions in anything you do.

Bookshelves carved into the walls?! I've always wanted that! During the break, can we make sure to get some books from Grimmauld Place? I'd hate to have the bookshelves bare. I wish we could have the whole night as well, but it's better than nothing and we should be happy for what we get. 

I'm counting down the days. This trip brings so many new adventures. You, the house, and the beginning of our future.

By the way, I had a wonderful dream of you last night, though it was a bit weird. We were flying, hand in hand and without brooms. We just glided along, looking down at the setting sun. We continued this for a while before coming to rest in a tree where a bouquet of flowers sat. I think they were the exact flowers Ginny and I were discussing for the wedding.

I love you and am thinking of you every second.

Love,

Hermione

P.S. Ginny wants to know if Harry's coming the night you come. 


	10. Chapter 10

  


Chapter Ten: There Is No Crying In Quidditch

Oct – 29th

Mione,

I will tell you this once and then I want to drop it forever. You were the first girl to ever make . . . little Ron . . . wake up, the first girl I dreamed about at night, the first girl I did . . . you know . . . thinking about, the first woman who touched little Ron skin to skin, the first to do that other thing too and the first and last and only woman I will ever make love to. Yes I touched Lavender a bit but nothing below her waist and that was only like twice. And I think I’ve seen her naked more in the last few weeks here than when we dated. 

Before you kill me we share a room, with her boyfriend too mind you, and the showers are just one open room so she goes to the back wall and the 4 of us stand near her so the other blokes can’t just stare at her. We have gotten a bit protective of her because a few of the woman have left because it’s standard practice to harass the female Cadets. Like with stuff I wouldn’t even say to you or my brothers or anyone, ever, not even drunk.

I am going to tell you something and I hope you know how red I am right now and you have to promise not to tell anyone because only Lavender and I know about it and it would hurt her more than it would do anything. The first time she . . . touched my through my boxers . . . when I was done . . . I moaned your name not hers. It was right before we got into our big fight that lead to us breaking up. She had changed a lot since school, all of have, but she and Seamus are so in love it blows my mind. And they found something that curbs her . . . animal impulses . . . so she’s much happier right now. Seamus on the other hand . . . is not as upbeat.

I don’t mind you talking to Ginny. Harry and I talk . . . kind of . . . well we do but we use different names. It’s the only way we wouldn’t beat the other for some of the comments made. I have decided that as long as Harry and Ginny don’t act stupid I really don’t care what they do. They are both of age and going to get married and pop out a few kids so just as long as she’s done with school before she does I’m alright with it . . . ok I’m trying to be ok with it. And get stuff from Ginny so you can take the Weasley potion. Yes it works we just forget to take it hence the 50,000 of us.

I think Christmas will be wonderful. I mean Mum always makes the most amazing food, our families can get to know each other and we can tell them we are getting married. I know we can be a loud group but we will be on our best behaviors. 

You are a Weasley. You have been since you were twelve. You didn’t have to do anything other than be who you are for that to happen. Being from a big family is something that I love/hate. I mean there was always someone to go do something with but there was always someone telling you what to do. But we all do love each other and we all look out for each other. So I guess that’s all that really matters.

Can you even think of Ginny like that? I mean she’s as independent as they come. I hate to say it but she’s a pretty cool person when she’s not being a brat. Don’t tell her I said that though.

Do you ever think that you would have been better off not being a witch? I mean your life got turned up side down when you got your Hogwarts letter. Have you though about giving it all up? Do you want to become a dentist and marry some co-worker's posh son or something?

I think helping magical creature's with their rights is a good path for you. I mean you like research and stuff and you are great at getting people to see your point. And it’s something that you really love to do. 

I put my request in today for that position. I would be the team leader. There will be five to a team: me, a weapons expert and three field agents. I asked the team be me, Lavender, Harry, Seamus and Dean. We all work well together and we know each other. I just hope I get them. I don’t know if I could order others around.

I know you will be a great mum. One of the three best - I have to put you with Mum and Gin or they will hurt me - in history. I mean Teddy loved being around you and you were great with him. I loved watching you hold him and I could see how much you want one. I remember walking downstairs one morning and you were both asleep on the couch together. It was so beautiful I just stood there until I heard someone else come down. 

You have to promise not to laugh at what I’m about to tell you. I got a Pigmy Puff tattoo on my right ankle. I was very, very drunk at the time and Lavender was thankfully sober enough to step in and tell me not to get it on my arse. It’s small but it’s there on my ankle playing with a ball of yarn. I might have to prove my manhood when I see you so be ready. 

Three is the highest I would want to go too. I love kids and I want more than one but we don’t need a bunch. I mean we both are going to have jobs that need a good amount of time to do and we don’t want so many kids that we never get alone time. I don’t know how Mum did it. She’s amazing, always has been. I think she was trying to make up for her brothers never having kids by having a bunch. 

I was thinking of names the other night when I couldn’t sleep. What do you think of the name Rose for a girl? I mean you love roses and that’s what the love potion smells like to me so it’s not completely random. And she would be RW like me and we could find an H name for our next one so we would have one for each of us. But I am telling you now I will not name my son Harry. If he wants a Harry Weasley he better just take Ginny’s last name when they get married.

There are only a few things I really want at the wedding. The first is you. The second is the colors to be red and gold. The third is to keep it on the smaller side. The fourth is to write our own vows, because in sickness and in health does not cover what I want to say to you. And the last thing is a long honeymoon, three or four weeks, maybe a trip around the world. Harry’s going to be my best man, I know you’re shocked. I’m sure Ginny will love that. I was thinking maybe early fall for the wedding; late August, early September; something between Ginny and your birthdays. 

I’m glad you are alright with the bonding thing. I kind of like the idea of us always having some sense of the other. Dad tired to explain the feeling to me once. He said it’s kind of like having them standing behind you, you can’t see them but you know they are there. And he said that it’s a lot easier to understand their feelings and it had really helped them being together so many years. And I would never expect you to be subservient. I mean you and I fight and yell and tell the other what to do because it’s how we are. I never want to have the power to make you do something because I’m your husband. We don’t work that way.

I sent Dennis another letter. He’s really funny and he’s thinking of trying out next year for the Quidditch team. He is a lot better even a few days later; you and Gin helped him a lot too. And Harry has been getting info from Ginny about Quidditch. That’s why I haven’t asked about it. I’m sure once the season really starts she’s going to be a pain to be around. 

I got my hands on a wizarding catalog and ordered the stuff for our bedroom and a few other things I think we both will like. I’m going to be there a night before you are so I really didn’t want to sleep on the floor. The bed is huge but the room can take it. And I got orange sheets but red ones to put over them so we both get what we want. I got cherry for the bedroom set so we could keep with the red theme. Don’t worry I have Lavender and Harry both look over the stuff so I wouldn’t get something you would hate. If everything goes well I will have that room done before you get there. And Mum said she would bring all the books over and put them in our room so I can put them up for you. There is only one office but it’s really big and I know a spell to put up a barrier between them if we need privacy. 

Harry is in the hospital wing, he has the muggle flu and it’s like one of four things magic can’t fix. He should be out in the next few days. Mum sent him some soup and that was pretty funny to see how excited he was she thought of him like that. I’m glad Neville is happy and of what I know about Hannah she is really nice. Dean got some photos of Parvati during the Hogsmeade trip like Ginny sent. He put them on the wall by his bed and we changed them so they looked like Finch. He looks quite nasty by the way. They are my gift to you, Mione, that mental image.

I had a great dream the other night. It was about you and me; no I’m not talking about that, but I have those dreams too. You and me were laying in a big red bed on our sides facing each other. Between us was a little girl, no more than two or three. She had curly reddish brown hair and your brown eyes and smile and my nose. She smiled at both of us before she drifted off to sleep. I looked over at you, we were older maybe twenty-five or so and you had a baby bump under one of my t-shirts. I reached over and laid my hand against it and felt our baby kick. Then you said the only two words of my dream, it’s ours. I woke up right after that shaking and I couldn’t stop grinning the next day. I thought you would like to hear that. Simple but it would be what I would see if I could look at the Mirror again. Head Boy and Quidditch Captain are nothing next to that. 

I’m sorry I snapped a bit about my little speech. I worry sometimes that I’m pushing you without knowing it. I don’t know what you expect me to expect. Bill and Charlie sat me down when I was fourteen and told me how girls worked, or what they thought anyhow. I think it hurt more than it helped me; they told me girls don’t want the things boys want and they only do it so we won’t break up with them. I mean you don’t do stuff with me so I will hold you and stuff right; you like that stuff to right? Because I hold you and try to make you smile and hold your hand and rub your back and all the other stuff I do because I love you and want you happy, if you let me do something with you after that just is icing on the cake. 

Well love it’s almost lights out so I will end my letter here. Tell Gin that Harry just got a letter from the Headmistress saying he could spend the day at Hogwarts. He’s really looking forward to it. I think Dean is going too.

Love,

Ron

P.S. Ten days until you get to see the house, see me and try my cooking skills. I love you Hermione Granger.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Nov – 1st

Dear Ron, 

They harass the women? That's horrible and incredibly sexist. So I'm glad you guys are watching out for her, though she seems like the type to be able to fend for herself. Men can be pigs and I was lucky to find some of the non-pig ones.

You said my name?! I'm not sure whether to be flattered and somewhat happy or feel bad for Lavender. We all have changed quite a bit, grown up a lot more. It's been good for some, but others, like Harry, never got to live a normal childhood. I just hope he uses this time to relax and really live a little. Ginny will help him though. I'm glad she found someone. I'm not sure if I want to know why Seamus isn't as happy about it as Lavender is...

I'm glad you're okay with us talking because we have. It's a little awkward since you're her brother and Harry's just as good as mine, but we've kind of learned to not say names. I'm happy you guys are talking about it as well, you need someone to talk to about that stuff.

Ginny has talked about that potion and made a similar joke about it. She said you all learned about it and that one of your brothers, Fred probably, asked your mother if she had ever used it. Though, none of us want to think about that. Actually, before we went on the trip, your mother mentioned it... I guess she knew more than she let on.

I am looking forward to Christmas. I think my parents wanted me to spend it with them, since I spend all my free time with you lot. I knew I really should but I couldn't really think about not being with you. This is the perfect compromise. I trust you all to be gracious to my parents. I'm sure George will leave all the pranking to happen to Percy, his usual target.

That's what I've always loved watching. How you all fight but in the end, you are all their to support each other. A few years back, during dinner one time, I just sat and watched you all. A mass of redheads talking, laughing, fighting, and just loving. Everything was a mess, Fred and George picking on Percy, your mother getting to Bill about his hair; the stories of dragons from Charlie and biting toilet seats from your dad. It was something I had never seen before and it was just the most amazing thing to me.

I'm sure Ginny thinks you're alright, too. I think all your siblings do but would never admit it to your face. I saw how Bill was looking at you when we were there last spring. Even George takes your WWW ideas seriously.

I think that I would have been a bit safer if I hadn't learned magic, yes. But better off, no? I would never have had the amazing, though unsafe, adventures I have had. I wouldn't have met so many wonderful people that have become my family. I would never have saved the wizarding world. And I would never have met you... though I think I would have some way or another. 

I admit, one time during the hunt, I thought about how easy it would be to leave this life and start a new one. But there was no way I could. This is my destiny and I'm going to live it out. There is where I want to be so here I am.

Become a dentist? No way. What good would I be doing if I did that? Would I be saving creature's lives and helping them with their rights? No, I would be cleaning some kid’s teeth and that would only do good until he ate another piece of candy. 

Why would I want to marry some rich snob if I'm marrying you? I can't even imagine being with someone else.

I think that would be a great team. They'll all listen to you and you'd all work together so well. You've already fought alongside each other, so you've had plenty of experience.

I want to be a mother... but I know once it happens, I'll be scared to death. It's not really something you can learn about in a book. I'm just glad that I'll have your Mum and mine to help me... and you of course.

How many times do you guys get drunk? You seriously got a Pigmy Puff? I'm sorry, but I think I'll laugh when I see it... and tell Lavender thanks. I don't mind you proving that to me, and I'll definitely be ready.

I know you probably don't want to hear this, but I don't know how your mother had the time to have more kids when she already had so many. I think two will be perfect for us, besides, we'll be practically raising your sibling's kids as well. I think we'll all be helping with each other. You know the saying 'It takes a village to raise a family'? Well, the Weasleys are a village by themselves.

I love Rose as a name. I was thinking of some and the first thing that popped into my head was Lily but Harry will probably be naming his girl that. I like Rose better anyway. It's nice. I think it will be cute to have a R and a H. There’s no way I'm naming my kid after Harry. I'd rather none of our kids be named after someone else. I know plenty of your brothers and Ginny will be doing that.

I can do with red and gold. My dress might have some gold in it, Ginny and I thought that would be nice. And I wouldn't want a big wedding. Immediate family (your brothers and Ginny only, really) and really close friends (Luna, Neville, Seamus, Dean, and Lavender if that's alright, and some others).

I was wanting to write my own vows anyway. I've... uh... actually started.... Well, I've jotted down some ideas when they pop in my head....

I most certainly do not mind a long honeymoon. I've always loved the fall, so maybe an outdoors wedding... when the leaves are wonderful colors (red and gold) and the weather is nice. That's what I've always imagined (yes, I've imagined it many times).

That's what Ginny said about bonding. She said it's like you're always together. Like you can actually physically feel their love. When she said it that way, I really liked the sound of it. I told her I kind of, somewhat already feel that way... if that makes sense.

We better fight. That's what we do, we wouldn't be 'Ron and Hermione' if we didn't fight every now and then. Like I said in another letter, making up will be the best part. 

Yes, Dennis is a nice kid. I've noticed him hanging around others in his year a bit more. They've been flying around the pitch a bunch. I'm not really looking forward to Quidditch since Ginny will dive headfirst into her Chaser-ing.

Bring the catalog along, will you? I want to look at some desks and tables. I am a planner, as you know, so organizing rooms is something I'll really get into, you should know. Tell Lavender thanks again because, though I trust you, having another girl's opinion is a bit better.

I never did get to look at all the books at Grimmauld Place, so this'll mean I'll have the chance to. I'll need something to keep my mind off of you when you're away. Though I'll be busy keeping Ginny in check also.

Ginny told me Harry got the flu.  Tell him I hope he feels better. I had it once when I was ten, it was awful. One of the first things I looked up when I got a wizarding book about medicine was the common cold and, of course, there is no magical cure for that.

Oh thanks, Ron. Now I'll have nightmares again, great (sarcasm doesn't cross over very well in writing, does it).

As I read your dream, I had the biggest smile on my face. Ginny said it scared her and she read what you wrote over my shoulder. She fake-gagged but admitted that you're not a total tactless git after all.

Obviously Bill and Charlie got some wrong information. I do everything I do with you because I want to, because I love you. I know you would never break up with me because I didn't want to do something. Well, there are some things I would never do if I wasn't so close to you and trusted you with my life and body. I hope that holding my hand and those things make you happy as well, because they do make me happy. I want our relationship it be equal. We both do stuff because we want to, it makes us happy, and it makes the other one happy too. 

My free period is almost over, so I have to go as well.

Love,

Hermione

P.S. You can cook? If I had know that, I wouldn't have even bothered with those stupid mushrooms. I love you as well, Ron Weasley. 

 


End file.
